Not Dead Yet
by ToriElaine9
Summary: This is my story, about love and hate, even about revenge turned sour. He left me for dead, he left me because I wasn’t good enough for him. He thought I would die before anyone could find me, but with his luck I was found, but not by any normal person.
1. Not Dead Yet

**New story!  
****ENJOY and LOVE IT!  
****Tori Elaine**

* * *

Not Dead Yet

This is my story, a story about love and hate, even about revenge turned sour. He left me for dead, he left me because I wasn't good enough for him. He thought I would die before anyone could find me, but with his luck I was found, but not by any normal person.

I was found by Konner Dean Pearson, the vampire that saved my life. He found me and gave me second chance at life, but this time to live it right instead of living it on the hands of some else. He taught me that I didn't have to be evil with this new life, no I could be good, but I didn't want to be good.

I wanted revenge on him, I wanted him to feel the pain he caused me when he left me on that cold snowy ground and I was going to make sure I got my wish, Konner decided he wasn't going to stop me.

It was time to make sure Spencer Marcus Con, knew that I wasn't dead yet.

* * *

**I will have the next chapter up soon tonight!  
You don't have to review on this chapter, it's pretty short. **


	2. My Story, Their Story

**This idea popped in my head since I had names of characters that I wanted to use in a story, the characters are based off of real people.**

**My best friends actually, the only person that is not based off someone real is Spencer Marcus Con.**

**Just so you know, most of the characteristics of the vampires are exactly like Twilight, but for the eyes. They have the same color of eyes they had before they change, expect when they drink human blood. Their eyes are a scarlet red.**

**ENJOY AND LOVE IT!**

**Tori Elaine**

* * *

My Story, Their Story

My name is Whitney Lee Riot and I have been a vampire for 6 years now. I had lived in a small town north of New York, but now I lived in Michigan with my vampire family.

Konner Dean Pearson, Rae Eliza Lewis, Zayne Michael Davis, Hannah May Smith, Darrell Tyler Wilson, Sheree Lou Biehl, Kaia Rose McCoy, Darren Michel Andrews, and Alayna Dee Miller.

This was my family, all of them vampires, all them unique in their own little ways. I'll tell you about myself first, then I'll tell you about them, and afterwards I'll tell you my story and my taste of revenge.

----

You already now my name, my family usually called me Riot. I was 15 when I was changed. I'm about 5'3 with long curly brown hair that stops at my waist. I have bright brown eyes that weren't dark, yet not a light brown either. My personality used to be the sweet, quiet girl before I changed. Never speaking out, never sticking up for myself.

Now I was loud mouth that you could never get to shut up. On my good days I was laughing and smiling, pulling pranks on people was my daily homework. I had finished high school, Konner never let me drop out, no matter how hard it was to control my thirst.

Konner himself is a piece of work, a difficult to get to know piece of work. He was tall towering over me so much that he often rested his chin on my head. He had shaggy brown hair that was long when he was changed. His green and brown eyes held me prisoner whenever I looked into them.

I guess you could say Konner was the leader of us, even though I was the only that he had changed, the others were attacked, like him. We all just fit together like a puzzle. Konner was loud and childish even though he was 17 when he was changed. When we were alone together was when the other side of him came out, his deep side. I could have endless conversations with Konner about life and the way it went. By the end the sun would be up and I would have no idea what all we talked about.

I guess Rae is next. Rae was changed the day of her15th birthday when she went outside with her boyfriend Zayne, but you will learn about him later. She was a tall blonde, with long legs, and eyes you could never tell if they were green or gray. She was the one always to make us laugh with her comments and her oh so blonde moments.

Being around Rae was like being human again, you were laughing almost every second of the minutes you were with her, maybe that's why we clicked the way we did, I don't know, maybe its because we are complete opposites. I hate shopping, she loves shopping. I hate purses, she has 60 different ones. I hated high heels, she had to many pairs to count. I loved scary movies, she loved romantic movies.

Don't get me wrong, we had things in common, our taste in music, clothes, converse, books, and boys. Though our personalities were a little different, we were the same.

Time for Zayne, like I said him and Rae had been changed on the same night. They had gone outside from Rae's party so that Zayne could give her the promise ring that he got for her. They were attacked from behind, there were two, the only reason they didn't kill them off was because Konner and I were there to stop them.

We had been hunting down the 2 vampires that attacked them for weeks, we always hunted down the ones we called "The Others." They fed off of humans and we fought to save the humans from the ugly death. When we got there 2 vampires had already bitten Zayne and Rae, they were too busy that they didn't hear us come up from behind.

We carried Zayne and Rae way from the scene and to our car where we continued to take them back to our house for the change.

Zayne was a tall, shaggy blonde. His eyes were a deep green, him and Rae have been together for a little over 7 years. He was a dorky guy, stuck at 17 though. Just like Konner, luckily Rae was the same age as me. We were together 3 months until we came across Hannah.

Rae and I were doing our nightly run looking for "The Others", we knew that there at least 3 in the area, they were newborns, they didn't care to hide the bodies well enough.

We came across one of them in the middle of a feed. They were drinking from a young girl that we couldn't see clearly, we worked quickly to kill it. Hannah looked so small and young that night, her shoulder length brown hair was mixed in with water from the dirty New York side walk and the blood from where she was hit over the head when the vampire attacked her. We quickly took her back too Konner.

Hannah was 14, it was 3 days away from her birthday when she was attacked. She was my height, but skin and bones. She had had braces when we found her, we soon took them off afterwards. She had dark brown eyes, way darker than mine. She was the quiet one, though when you least expected it she could be a hyper girl.

It was Hannah who saved Darrell, he was the next one to come to our family. We were living in Mississippi at the time, she was doing her own run that night. She had found Darrell half dead in the woods, most of his blood gone, but the venom was coursing through his system fast.

She brought him back, then went and searched for the vampire that did this to him. She found him 3 days later. Darrell was a short guy, only 15, he had brown eyes that disappeared when he smiled. He was a track star before he was changed, small like Hannah. After the change him and Hannah were what you could say a couple.

Rae and I were the ones that found Sheree and Kaia next. They were best friends both 15 on a spring break trip in Florida with their parents, we were following a clan of "Others" when we came across them. They were walking on the beach with 2 vampires, but by the look on their faces they didn't know they were vampires. A sudden gust of wind sent our scent to the vampires.

Upset with the turn of events they attacked the two girls quickly, we killed them as fast as we could, but we were too late, the venom was already in their blood stream.

Sheree was 16 at the time, her birthday had just passed. She was a medium height girl with short, thin brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were a bright, soft blue. She was quiet and shy, but once you got to know her she opened herself up.

Kaia was 15, she was tall with curly blonde hair that came past her shoulders. She was skinny and sort of quiet. She also had blue eyes and was kind of boy crazy. She told you straight up what she thought, which caused a fight every now and then, but other wise she was cool.

Darren was my own personal save, it was kind of an accident, and I wasn't even looking for "The Others". Darren was being feed on when I walked up, the smell of his blood hit me 2 blocks away. I killed the vampire and ran Darren back to Konner.

Darren was 18 he had only 2 months before he graduated. He was medium height with strawberry blonde hair. It was a little redder though. His eyes were a deep green. He was huge in the muscle department, he was a major weight lifter before he was changed. His personality was crazy, he was my best guy friend in the house besides Konner.

He was funny and loud, sometimes he called me Pocahontas for a joke. He had seen old pictures of me when I had straightened in my hair and colored it a dark, very dark brown. I used to be tan from the fact that I was part Puerto Rican.

Alayna came to us on her own, she was changed by an ex-boyfriend/vampire. She wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing, he had just left her a note and said she had 2 choices. She could go his way and feed off the humans or find us and live what he called a "goody-goody life style".

Alayna was a tall slim brunette, she had her hair dyed in a blonde peek a boo hair style a week before the change, so her hair was stuck like that. She was also 15 when she changed. She had hunted down her ex on her own and killed him.

There is much about Alayna she was different from all of us in a way. She was mix of a punk rocker with a prep side. She cussed a lot and laughed about a lot of things.

Those are the stories of all of us, none of us are sure what happened to Konner, he never even told me what happened.

Ready for the story? The story were revenge took up my mind and my life? My family had to fight to get me back. It starts 2 months ago.

----

I was sitting on the couch with Konner, his arm was wrapped around my shoulders and I was snuggled into him. Rae and Zayne were in the love seat next to us, I could see Rae staring at me from the corner of her eye. She never got what was going on between me and Konner, to tell you the truth either did I.

Konner and I had a strange relationship, we could be friends or we could be more. He wouldn't ever really talk to me about it. So I just let him give me what he wanted to give to me.

"Riot why are watching this crap?" Zayne asked me. We were watching MTV they were doing a piece on a new artist that sounded familiar when I heard him on the radio.

"Remember that song Rae always sings?"

"Yah what about it?"

"The singer is going to be on."

He went quiet and looked back at the screen. Konner leaned down and started whispering in my ear.

"Who is it?"

"Wait and find out."

He laughed and kissed the corner of my ear before turning his attention back to the screen. Whenever Konner did that he made whatever part he touched or kissed feel like fire. Which was strange for us, always being cold and all.

"EVERYONE WELCOME SPENCER CON TO TRL!" the screen shouted and my hands became fist. I heard Konner take an intake of breath and turn towards me. I wouldn't meet his eyes.

I watched Spencer with no emotion, so did everyone else, that was until he started talking about me.

"So Spencer, most of your love songs are about a lost love? You say she died 6 years ago?" the host asked.

"Yah, she was something special to me. Her name was Whitney Lee."

"How did she die?"

"I don't know, I'll never know. She disappeared before our one year anniversary."

"They never found her body? And is it true that you have never been with another girl or that you don't plan to be?"

"No they never found her, some say she actually ran away and that she is just hiding out. I don't know what to think, but I promise you that I will never be with another women until I found out what happened to my Whitney."

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed throwing the remote at the TV with to much force, the remote broken the screen and Zayne moaned.

"IT'S USUALLY RAE THAT DOES THAT! THAT'S THE 6th TV THIS MONTH!"

I didn't care I got up out of Konner's arms and ran upstairs. He soon followed me, I was pacing in my room, and he silently sat down on the end of my bed and watched me.

"What do I do Konner?" I asked not looking at him.

"Whit." He got up and circled me with his arms, his arms felt good around me, like always. "You need to calm down. Please?"

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME KONNER!"

"I know and I hate him for that, but your alive and well, besides the fact that you're a vampire, a living dead."

"I don't care about that!"

"Well I care about you being happy!"

"I'll be happy when he gets what he deserves."

"What are you saying Whitney?"

Konner had pulled away slightly so that he could look me in the eyes, I hated when he did this. I always got lost in his eyes and told him whatever it was I didn't want to tell him.

"I want revenge Konner. I want him to know that I'm not dead, but he is going to wish that I was."

* * *

**I hope you like it!  
****A little rough right now, but it will get better!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Please?

**HEY ALL!**

**New chapter!**  
**They story is going to pick more in this one.  
****The second chapter was just the information about everyone. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Please?

Konner let his arms drop away from me, his face was serious and his eyes were blank. I've seen this face before, it was his "please" face. He always did this when I made a promise or something, when he really wanted me to watch myself.

"Konner, I need to do this, my life won't be right if I don't!" my hands were shaking and my voice was uneven, I had to look away from him. When ever I had to talk to him about something like this I was never able to look him in they eyes or anywhere at him.

"Whit, I can't let you do this! This will do nothing, but harm. Let him go! You have a family, you have…" He stopped, he looked away from me as well.

"Were you going to say you Konner? Because I really don't think I have you. Whenever I think I do you push me away." I regretted the words as soon as I said them, Konner liked to talk about feelings, just as long as they wouldn't hurt someone.

"You know what Whit, do what you want." My mouth dropped open as he walked out of my room and to his room. I heard his door slam shut.

I threw myself onto my bed and groaned, I let my mind wonder to the faithful day.

_Flashback_

_It was February and there was 2 inches of snow on the ground. Whitney was waiting for Spencer to come pick her up so they could go on a walk through the park. When his truck pulled into the drive way he got out and ran to her. _

_She jumped into his arms and kissed his lips roughly. After awhile he pulled away and set her down on her own two feet, just keeping her hand in his. They got into his truck and drove to the park.. Spencer talked about his music and how he wrote a new song. Things were like they always were, Whitney saw nothing that could of brought up what happened next._

_They were deep in the woods trail holding hands and talking about their sophomore year. Whitney was bubbly, excited about their one year anniversary coming up in a couple of days. There was a bench coming into view and Spencer led her straight to it. _

"_OH Spence lets not sit down! It's so cold, let's keep moving!" Whitney said tugging on his hand towards another path up ahead._

"_No I need to talk to you." His voice took on a serious tone. _

"_Okay…if you say so." _

_They sat down and Spencer turned towards Whitney, his hand that wasn't holding Whitney's was in his jacket pocket like it had been since they started their walk. Despite the cold Whitney started to sweat under her wool cap. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked her voice shaking a little bit. _

"_Whit, you know that I love you soooo much. You're my world. But I don't want you anymore, your not what I want anymore. You're just not good enough for me, but the thing is I don't want you to be with any other guy, ever." _

_Before Whitney could say anything Spencer pulled out a large knife from his pocket and stabbed it into Whitney's stomach. She let out a gasp and let her hands fly to her stomach trying to cover the wound that was now bleeding through her thick wool jacket. _

_Whitney fell to the snow and started gasping with pain. Spencer picked her up, still leaving her on the ground and placed a gently kiss on her lips before letting her fall back to the snow. She listened as the sound of his feet crunching the snow disappeared._

_The snow around her started turning ruby red with her blood, before red always used to be her favorite color. She wasn't sure when he found her, she just knew that she was slowly slipping away, everything was fading._

"_Can you hear me?" the angel like voice said to her. "I'm sorry." _

_Then there was siring pain in her neck as she paced out. _

_End of Flashback _

I let my eyes open to see Rae standing in my doorway, I sat up and looked at the clock, an hour had gone by since my mini-fight with Konner. Rae came over and sat next to me on my bed throwing her arm around my shoulders.

"I never got why you had a bed, you don't have sex." She laughed, then grew serious. "Whit, you know I love you, you're like my sister, and I had 2 when I was human, and I can't let you do this revenge thing. I mean I hate that bastard for what he did to you as much as you do, Konner hates him more."

"You don't understand…"

"I know I don't. Zayne never tried to kill me, but if he did I probably would do the whole revenge thing, but I would also think you would be there to try and stop me."

"Not if it's what you really wanted."

"Whit don't give me that bullshit!"

"Rae…" I shook her arm off my shoulder and stood up. I walked over to my window and sat down on my window seat. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, trying to show her I was down with this conversation.

"Your lucky the others are hunting or you would have a lot of visitors tonight trying to talk you out of this stupid idea. Let it go Whit, you have us, you have Konner…"

"Would all of you stop saying that I have Konner! I don't, he is just my best friend, just like you are."

"No Whit, there is something more there, you see and know it, you just don't know what to do because he wouldn't admit it either. Which is pissing me off. You are pissing me off!"

She slammed my door and left my room. I sighed and kept my eyes close, I was going to have to fix things with her later, right now it was time for Konner. I decided that I was going to change my shirt first, I was wearing a baggy Michigan State shirt, and I slipped it off and grabbed my favorite navy blue long sleeve shirt off the ground.

It was a little short in the stomach area, showing a good 2 inches of skin. When I had it on I pulled out my hair tie out and let my hair fall down, I was thinking about cutting it, though it would never grow back since I was dead and my hair didn't grow back.

I opened my door and looked down the hall at Konner's door, it was shut, but the light was showing through the bottom. I walked quickly to the end of the hall, my bare feet making soft noises on the floor. I knocked on his door and waited.

"Come in Whit." I twisted the handle and came in.

He was laying on his own bed, his arm throw across his face, his other arm was dangling off the side of the bed. Konner's room was where we talked the most, I was always more comfortable here then in my own. Most times I didn't bother to knock, he didn't bother to knock on mine.

I walked over to the bed, not stepping on any of the CDs that were tossed all over the floor. He was playing The Beatles quietly so that it was just background music. I crawled onto the bed and laid next to him on my stomach. He moved his arm and peeked at me from underneath it. I gave him a cheesy smile, it made him smile back.

He looked at the door, which I had shut when I came in. He took his arm off his face and wiggled it underneath me to bring me closer. He had it so it went under my stomach and his hand was resting on my back. I took my hand and started tracing circles into his tight black shirt.

"I'm sorry that I was so quick to snap at you." I mumbled, I was usually good with apologizes, but Konner had started rubbing my side with his hand and my mind wasn't working right anymore.

"Ahh Whit, you got to understand why it upsets me when you talk about revenge, we fight to be good, not bad. To me revenge is worse, I just wish you would leave your old life."

"I want too, I really do. But he tried to kill me because he didn't want me to be with any other guy besides him."

I turned onto my side so that I could look at him better, he pulled me closer so that my stomach was touching his side. His arm was still wrapped around me, still rubbing my side. I was still tracing circles into his shirt.

"Well you broke that rule, look at you now!" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"Damn, I wondered what he would do if he saw us right now." I said giggling as well.

Konner turned on his side using both of his arms to pull me against him, we were now laying chest to chest. One of his hands was resting on my hip, the other the middle of my back. His face inches away from mine, he had on his normal crooked grin, his eyes were shining with passion.

"What would he do if I did this?" He whispered.

He placed his lips onto mine, I kissed him back. It had been months since we kissed like this, the last time when we were in the house alone while the others were hunting. My hands were on each side of his face trying to pull him closer, his hands were both running up my back towards my bra. His tongue traced the outline of my lips before finally meeting mine.

"KONNER! WHITNEY!" Screamed Alayna bursting through the door. "OH!"

She quickly shut the door and ran downstairs, I listened as the others laughed at her for not listening before coming in. Konner pulled away from me and straightened out his shirt. I rolled away as well and tried fixing my hair.

He didn't say anything as he held out his hand for me to take, we walked down stairs holding hands, not saying one word. It was kind of always like this, we would talk later about all of this, just not now.

The others were back now, all sitting around the TV watching the news. Konner let go of my hand and went to sit by Darren, I sat between Kaia and Sheree trying not to look at him. Of course we would avoid each other for now. Ree poked me in the side and lifted her eyebrows at me.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, I guess I would have to give her details later, much later. Rae, Hannah, Alayna, Kaia, and Sheree all stood up at the same time. Kaia and Sheree grabbed me by my elbows and started towards the stairs.

"NO! I'M NOT SITTING THERE FOR FOUR HOURS WHILE YOU DO MY MAKE UP AND WHATEVER ELSE!" I struggled against their strong hold they had on my elbows, I struggled even more when I saw Konner and the other guys laughing at me.

"Don't be such a drama queen Pocahontas!" Darren called after me, I just stuck my tongue out as I gave up my struggles and was dragged up the stairs.

5 Hours Later 

"I can't believe you cut my hair!" I said in a loud whisper, we were in the bathroom, blaring the music so that the boys wouldn't know what they were doing to me. "It took me 3 years to grow it that length." I pouted my lower lip and looked at Alayna who was still holding the scissors.

"Don't give the lip, that only works on Konner and of course Darren." She laughed and sat down the scissors.

While she did my hair, the others were picking out new clothes, jewelry, and make-up. They said I looked like a totally different girl. Rae was still avoiding my eyes and I understood why. I reached out and grabbed her hand showing her the best smile I could mange at that moment. Her face was still hard, so I did my lip pout which made her smile and hug me.

"Okay I guess I was wrong, it works on Konner, Darren, and Rae." Alayna said laughing. Everyone else laughed and I soon joined in. I wasn't sure why they were dressing me up, but they were and there was always a reason behind all this. Since I lived in jeans and t-shirts.

They had me turned away from the mirror and blind folded as they put my dress on. I could tell it was satin, short, and had a deep neckline. Plus it clung to every curve on my body. They made me sit down as they put on some high heels on my feet with a lot of straps, soon they were then ripped off and replaced by something else.

They helped me up and I stumbled, the highs had to be at least 4 inches high. They walked me over to the full length mirror and took off my blindfold. I gasped, the girl in the mirror didn't look like me, but in a way did.

My hair was now done in layers and came 2 inches down past my shoulders, I also had bangs. The dress was knee length, thin straps and tight. The neck line was lined with rhinestones. It had a sexy back lace closure. It was perfect. My makeup was done lightly, you could hardly tell I had anything on. My shoes were a deathtrap. They were the same red as the dress, closed toe, 4 FREAKING INCHES HIGH!

"I love everything, but for the shoes!"

"What's wrong with the shoes? They were on sale!" Cried Kaia.

"First, they are a deathtrap waiting to happen…"

"You can't die. You can't get hurt, your more graceful then a freaking cat!" Alayna said rolling her eyes at me.

"How much?"

"Uh…" They all started backing away from me.

"How much? I won't do whatever your having me do if you don't tell me." I sat down and crossed my legs, waiting for them to tell me.

"$103…" Rae said quietly.

My mouth dropped and I stared at them all. Then I reached to take them off, but there was a set of hands on mine before I could rip them off.

"Whit, listen to why we got all this and did all of this." Hannah said to me.

"After we talked Whit, I started thinking, if Zayne did what Spencer did to you to me, I would want revenge, I would want him to know that I wasn't dead yet and that he can't do what he did and then tell everyone that he loves me still…" Rae said staring at me.

"What's your point?"

"The point is he is 4 hours away from here for a concert. You are going to go see him and you are going to start your revenge."

"Does Konner know?"

"No one besides us knows."

I got up and wrapped my arms around Rae, even though I was now taller than her. We turned off the music and started downstairs. The guys were now playing x-box with the backs turned away from us. When we got down Rae coughed and Darren was the first one to turn around, his mouth dropped.

"Holey shit Whitney, what did they do to you?" He asked. The guys turned around, but my eyes were only on Konner who was the last to turn around. His eyes went up and down my body, making me feel light headed.

"Woah." Was all he said before smiling, getting up, and walking over to me. "You look beautiful, what's the occasion?"

I froze what was I supposed to say? I never made up a reason for the new look, but Rae already had one for me.

"She has a model audition to try out for."

She grabbed my hand and all of us ran out of the door. Even in the heels I flew out the door, Konner followed us, but didn't get to say anything before we tore out of the driveway and down the road.

We were all crushed into Rae's black mustang. I mostly kept to myself thinking about how I was going to see Spencer soon, I was going to be able to let him know how it feels to be left for dead, I wasn't sure if I was going to kill him in the end or just hurt him…badly.

Instead of 4 hours, it took us only 2. We stopped and parked in front of a nightclub where I guess Spencer was having dinner with friends the night before his concert. I got out of the car alone and told the girls that I would be back maybe soon.

The bouncer let me right on through, I stood in the entrance for a couple of minutes before I finally spotted him.

He was sitting in the back with 4 other guys, he looked the same. His soft straight black hair still hung in his blue eyes. His smile was still how I remembered it, still perfect in every way. He still had his muscles and his tan skin.

I began to walk straight towards them when I was 20 feet away the guy sitting next to Spencer poked him and pointed straight at me. The empty beer bottle that was in Spencer's hand smashed onto the floor when he looked at me.

I smiled to myself, he knew who I was. I stopped right in front of them and put my hands on the table, I brought my face down so that it was inches away from his.

"Hello Baby, remember me?"

* * *

**A little rough, but good. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Love

**This is like the only story that I know my friends aren't reading, even though it's about them. Haha. Makes me laugh.  
****As you know my vampires do drink blood and kill "The Others", but I don't know this idea is still fresh, when their thirst gets out of control their eyes turn to black and back to their normal color.  
****I'm not sure yet.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Love

Everyone at the table stared at Spencer waiting for him to say something. I was still staring straight into eyes trying to ignore the delicious smell of his blood running through his veins, blood had never tempted me like his did that night. I was fighting with the monster in me the whole time, trying to fight back with thinking of Konner and how long it took him to build what we have. Spencer smelled like a mixture of his Curve cologne and mint gum, he was always chewing on piece, right then I could see out of the corner of my eye an old piece wrapped into a napkin.

"Dude, Spence is this one of your other roadie stalkers?" The guy with bright red hair and deep green eyes said from next to him.

"No I'm a very old friend, right Spencer?" My tone was light with amusement, Spencer still couldn't find his voice.

"I…you…huh?" I laughed at his pathetic attempt at a sentence and leaned in closer so that my lips were two inches away from his.

"Come dance with me…you owe me."

He stood up and followed me out to the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around him and started dancing with him. He was till in a daze, his eyes kept going up and down my body. I pressed my lips against his ear like Konner always did to me and started to whisper.

"Did you really think you could kill me that quickly? Do you really think my life could end with a simple stab to the stomach? Sorry to upset you." I kissed his ear and pressed myself against him, his blood calling me so much I could hardly contain my thirst, I was sure my eyes were switching from brown to black, luckily we were in bad lighting and it wouldn't be clear to him.

"How though? I saw you, you were near death when I finally did leave. There is no way you could be here. You bled to death."

"Oh there is a way, a way you only hear about in stories, books, or in your nightmares. I was saved Spencer, by a creature so beautiful it would hurt your eyes to look at him. I heard what you said on TRL Spencer, all those fine little lies and I came back to make sure you tell the truth, because I want the truth out there. I will be your worst nightmare, I won't be any where near done with you when you start wishing that you made sure I was dead before you left me bleeding in the snow."

I pushed away from him, he was looking scared, his face was white and it looked like he wasn't breathing. I smiled at him and roughly pulled his face towards me. I kissed his lips roughly, biting his lower lip bring blood forward. I licked the blood away and turned away. I could feel his gaze on my back as I walked away.

The girls were parked two blocks away waiting for me. I was going crazy with thirst, tasting just the little amount of Spencer's blood had me fighting myself not to run back and suck him dry of all the blood in this body. When the girls saw me walking up, they knew right away something wasn't right. I stopped in front of them, digging my nails into my skin.

"I…need…to…hunt…NOW!" I was fighting to control myself that it was nearly killing me. They saw that right away and pulled me into the car. Rae threw the car in drive and sped out of the city. "Call Konner, tell him I won't be home tonight, then you guys leave and go home."

"Riot do you really think that's smart? You are in no condition to be alone, there is to much temptation." Hannah said from the passenger seat, she had turned herself around and was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You will do as I say. It will take me all night to drink what I need to gain control again. Hand me the phone." When no one moved to hand me any kind of cell phone I screamed, they had made me leave mine at home. "GIVE ME A DAMN CELL PHONE!"

Five different cell phones flew at me all at the same time. I picked up Rae's pink phone, all the other ones were gone in a flash and were placed safely in their owner's pockets.

"Rae pull over here at this national park, they have a grizzly bear problem. Just go home. I'll give you your cell phone back tomorrow. OH! Don't give me that look, I won't hurt it and you will be home with everyone, you don't talk to anyone else."

The look of horror faded off her face as she threw the car in drive and did an illegal turn in the middle of the road. I could see Alayna, Kaia, and Sheree all looking at me through the back window as they faded from view. I walked deep into the forest and spotted a fallen tree and sat down and dialed Konner's cell phone number. He picked up on the third ring.

"What Rae? When are you guys coming home? Why was Whitney dressed that way? And don't fucking me that she is doing some modeling thing, Whitney hates models and everything that goes along with it, Yet she will sit there and watch America's Next Top Model and will yell at any asshole that tries to stop her." He was ranting and I decided just to let him go on until he stopped.

"Konner, it's me." My voice was quiet, my eyes were trained on the bark that I was picking off the fallen tree.

"Well that would explain why all the others just walked through the door and you're not with them. May I ask why you're not with them?"

"I need to hunt."

"Alone?"

"Alone is good right now for me, excellent really."

I heard a rush of air and a snap of a door being closed, Konner turned on some music so that other's knew not to listen in on his conversation.

"Whit, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. Spill it right now!"

"I just needed to be alone, I'll be back in the morning. Don't go asking questions because I will be very pissed if you do."

I could just picture Konner running his hands through his dark curls right now trying to decided if he should come find me or trust me to come home when I said I would.

"I'm trusting you Whit to come home as soon as its light tomorrow. It's going to be a rainy day so you will be safe in public. Just promise me you'll come home."

"I promise Konner. Now sweet dreams me boy."

"Haha. Bye Whitney."

I clicked the phone shut, but didn't move off the tree. I began to think about all the things my friends at home didn't know about me. I smiled to myself and got up and started looking for my big bears.

I killed 4 bears, 6 deer, and 1 elk before I finally felt content. I began to run home carrying my dirty high heels in my hands, I knew my dress was ripped to shreds, but at the moment of time I didn't care. Spencer's face was still fresh in my mind, the taste of his blood still on the tip on my tongue. He was lucky that I didn't bite down as hard as I wanted to or he would be feeling the pain that I felt when Konner saved me. Spencer didn't deserve this life, it was too good for him. He didn't deserve a new chance at life, a chance to start all over.

When I was two miles from home, I slowed down to a walk. I wanted to get my face and my mind straight. I knew that if Konner took one look at my face he would know something was not right. And how would I be able to tell my family that I wanted a very strong thirst for blood, not just any blood, but the blood of the man that tried to take my life away from me?

When I got to then end of our drive I stood and looked down it for a few moments. It was a long drive, the length of 2 football fields. The forest lined it all the way down until you got to our house and there was a rather large clearing. In the middle was our house, it was 3 stories, that was including the basement where Darren, Darrell, and Zayne slept. There were 4 large rooms downstairs, one of the rooms Rae used to store her extra clothes, purses, and shoes.

The middle level was the kitchen, living room, game room, library, and dining room. Upstairs was where all of us girls and Konner's rooms were. We all had our own personal bathroom and walk in closets. I really didn't know why we had such a big house with all the rooms, Rae and Zayne mostly lived in her room, Hannah and Darrell in her room also.

I was half down the driveway when I heard a car behind me, I turned around to see Darren coming towards me in his red Jeep. He stopped the car beside me and rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey Pocahontas! Get in the car, I'll drive you back to the house." He smiled and pushed open the door. I quickly slipped in and stared out the window not looking at Darren.

Darren wasn't easy to avoid when he knew something was wrong with you, he had the knack of tackling you down to the ground and tickling you until you smiled and laughed. I was always getting tackled going to Rae's extra closet or going to the living room. He usually just tackled me for the fun of it now a days.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong before we actually get out of the car? I mean we could sit here and listen to music and talk." He pulled into his spot in the driveway, turned off the car and sat there staring at me. I smiled sweetly and picked up my shoes off the floor, when I reached for the door handle he reached over and grabbed my wrist "Whitney I'm serious, what's wrong? The way you look right now Konner and everyone else in the house is going to know that something went down last night."

"Really Darren I don't give a shit."

I got out of the car and began to walk to the house, the door flew up before I could reach it and Kaia was standing there with a very worried look on her face. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs to my room. Everyone else was there and stood up before I could say anything they began to take off my dress and push me to my bathroom.

"Konner is waiting for you, he is pissed because he knows we aren't telling him something important. Mostly its you he is pissed at for keeping something from him like you are." Sheree said shoving me all the way into my bathroom and shutting the door behind me.

I turned on my shower and looked in the mirror. My hair had twigs in leafs sticking out everywhere and my face was smeared with mud and blood. The dress was tore to shreds, my legs and arms where covered with dirt.

I finished undressing and got in the shower. I stood under the water for a couple of minutes watching as the dirt mixed with the water and went down the drain. After a couple of minutes I grabbed my strawberry smelling shampoo and gently started scrubbing it into my scalp. I let my muscles loosen and my mind clear. I turned off the shower after the water started to run clear and there was no more dirt on my body.

I got out of the shower and peeked out into my bed room, the girls had left and luckily didn't leave me an outfit to wear. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of boy style underwear and a yellow bra.

I pulled on some dark denim skinny Capri jeans and a dayglow yellow tiered babydoll top. I went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of yellow basketwave peep-toe wedges, they were 3 inches tall. The whole outfit was new and I had bought it myself, that was going to surprise everyone.

I went over to my vanity and pulled on 3 yellow square bracelets. I put on some dangly earrings that were white gold. I sat down and pulled the towel off from my hair. I started brushing it out and began to wonder what I was going to do with it. I decide to diffuse it, pull back half of it and clip it in the back. I pulled out my bangs and straightened them. I put on a simple gold cross necklace and then began on my make-up. I always wore makeup when I was human, now it was simply eyeliner, lip gloss or lip stick, and eye shadow.

I picked up a pair of black Guess sunglasses, my white coach bag and walked downstairs. When I got into the living room Sheree turned around and her eyebrows shot up.

"Who bought you that outfit Riot?" She asked with amazement in her voice.

"No one, I bought for myself about 2 weeks ago."

"GIRLS!!!!!" She screamed, typically not only the girls came but so did the guys. Konner bringing up the rear. "Whitney bought this whole outfit by herself! LOOK AT IT! ITS LIKE HOT!"

All of their mouths dropped, even the guys. I was known to only to buy t-shirts and a good pair of jeans once and a while. I never bought high heels, just tennis shoes. I rolled my eyes and started for the door.

"Where are you going Whitney?" Konner asked from behind me, his voice filled with a little bit of annoyance.

"I don't know, just into town. What to go with?" I smiled sweetly at him and it made him frown his brow in confusion.

"Sure just let me go get ready."

He ran upstairs and was gone for about 10 minutes, which gave the others enough time to bug me about my outfit.

"Where did you get it?" Alayna asked.

"I got it all at Victoria's Secrets."

"Even the shoes?" Kaia asked.

"Yup."

"What's up with the yellow?" Rae asked me with a smile on her face, I used to hate yellow, but this the first time I've worn it since I had changed.

"it looked good against my white skin."

"The purse and the sunglasses?" Hannah asked as she ripped the purse out of my hands to get a good look at it.

"The sunglasses I got online from Victoria's Secret and then the purse I got at the mall in the purse area I guess. Are we done with the twenty questions?"

"Yah they are, lets go." Konner came down the stairs, took my purse from Hannah, and then took my hand pulling me out the door.

He had changed into a tight white shirt that showed all his muscles, a pair of very tight dark denim jeans, and a pair of black converse. He had put some cologne on and grabbed his wallet which I could see in his back pocket. He was going towards his car, but I pulled him towards mine. My car was the 2008 Audi R8, brilliant red, fast, and I was in love with it.

"YOU SCARE ME WHEN YOU DRIVE THAT THING!" He was trying to pull me back to his car, but I wouldn't have it. I turned to him and pouted my lips. "Whit, don't give me that."

When I didn't stop, he gave up and walked over to the passenger side and got in. I smiled and did a little jump before getting in the car. Since he was letting me drive my car I let him play the music he wanted. He ended up blaring The Beatles, which I was fine with. I liked the Beatles.

I pulled into a good spot at the mall and smiled at all the heads that we turned. When we got out of the car we caused even more people to turn to look. Here were two god like creatures getting out of the best car ever.

"Konner I think we're causing heads to turn." I said as he reached for my hand, I smiled at the envious glares I got from the girls standing around the doors. I couldn't wait to get inside.

"They are staring at you."

"Because I'm holding your hand."

"Your beautiful."  
"As are you me boy!"

He laughed and circled my waist with his arm. I did the same to him and carried my purse in the other hand. When we got inside I decided to let Konner choose the first store. We went into a bookstore so that he could pick up the latest copy of some series he was reading. I went over to the Stephen King and decided to buy Salem's Lot just for the fun of it. I then decided to have even more fun and buy 5 more vampire books.

When Konner looked through my bag, he smirked and tossed it to me just shaking his head at the same time. I then dragged him to 5 different clothes shops. I got 4 new pairs of jeans, 6 skirts, 10 tank tops, and 9 pairs of underwear from Victoria's Secret, 6 pairs of high heels, 3 dresses, and 8 t-shirts. Konner ran to the car with bags each time I went over 6.

When he came back the 3rd time I was in a music store looking at Spencer's new album.

"Are you going to get that?" Konner asked gently sliding his arm around my waist.

"I don't know."

"I don't know if I could listen to it knowing all the songs are about you."

"That was a lie."  
"You never know Whitney."

"Whatever I'm not going to get it."

I threw down the CD and started for the exit, Konner caught me though and turned me around and pulled me to him. I could feel all the girls stares and even heard some of them say that I was whore. I looked into Konner's eyes and tried to see what he was thinking.

"Whitney, I didn't mean to upset you and I know that you want to make him regret doing what he did to you and I do too. I hate that bastard for what he did to you. If I could I would ring his neck and kill him. I would hunt him down and make him suffer what he made you suffer. But I won't and either will you. I…I…I love you too much for that."

I stared at him in shock, if I was really alive my heart would be pounding so hard in my chest as I grabbed Konner's face between my hands and pulled his face to mine. I heard woots and get a rooms, but I didn't care. Konner had said he loved me, which was what I've been wanting to hear from him for the last 6 years.

I pulled way from him and put my forehead to his. Konner smiled and stared at me.

"Konner I…"

I couldn't finish what I was going to say before the scent hit my nose, causing my monster to fight to come to the surface. Konner has got scared as he watched my eyes turn to black and back.

"Whitney? What is it? Who is it?"

But I didn't have to say anything before his head turned and he saw whose blood was making me lose control, he saw the bitten lip, the shocked face, and the hatred. He let out a growl as Spencer started walking towards us.

* * *

**TADA!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Things Change

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks to all that comment and I'm glad that you guys like Konner because I really like the guy he is based off of. **

**Haha.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Things Change

Konner tensed up as he saw Spencer walking towards us, Spencer got more scared as he got closer to Konner, but the fact that I was with another guy instead of him and was kissing the guy in public stopped him from running away. I squeezed onto Konner's hand as he held me back as much as he could.

"Is this why you had to hunt? Did you go see him?" Konner was hurt I could tell, the fact that I did the one thing he didn't want me to do and it had me fighting for control.  
"The girls dressed me up and took…me to…see…him. Konner get me out…of…here, this is…killing me."  
"Did you taste his blood?"

I didn't answer and that was enough for him. He muttered under his breath and started walking me towards the door. But Spencer was in our way, I stayed behind Konner when we stopped in front of him. I grabbed Konner's hand hard; if he was human it would have broken his hand.

"If you will excuse we have somewhere we need to be."

"I want to talk to Whitney…alone." Spencer was eyeing us, confusion written on his face. His mouth was set in a frown that made me remember all the times I disappointed him when I was human.

"I don't think that is possible, now will you please get out of the way."

"I think it's for Whitney to decided if she wants to talk to me or not."

They both looked at me, my scared eyes, my tight grip on Konner's hand, I knew I had to keep up the act I started last night with Spencer, but I didn't want to do it in front of all these people, who just saw me kiss Konner with more passion than you see in romance movies.

"Listen Spencer, if you don't mind I'm with someone right now, maybe I'll meet up with you later." My voice sounded like the one last night and I was happy with the look of shock that came across Spencer's face.

Quickly Konner pulled me out of the store and out of the mall completely when we got outside he ripped his hand free of mine and walked ahead of me to the car, not saying anything, not even looking at me. He leaned up against the car waiting for me to unlock the doors, but I stood there wanting to talk about this before we got to the house.

"I don't want to talk about this Whitney." He said angrily staring the opposite way of me, I rolled my eyes and stared at him more. Konner had a bad temper; if you made him mad he stayed mad for days refusing to talk to you.

"I'm not going to wait a week to talk about this Konner, this is stupid you being mad at me."

"STUPID? YOU WERE FIGHTING FOR CONTROL IN THERE! I SAW IT WHITNEY!" He was yelling at me now, causing heads to turn, and some guys to stop to make sure Konner didn't hurt me, like they would be able to stop him if he actually wanted to.

"Why don't you lower your voice, listen to me Konner, my whole life I have done what people have told me to do, I'm not going to do it anymore. You gave me a new chance at life and I'm going to live it like I want to."

"By drinking human blood?"

"It was hardly anything." My voice was shaky because even though I hardly drank all that much, but it was enough for me to have to fight for control every time Spencer was around.

"We kill people who drink human blood and here you go drinking it, it's sick Whitney, you know I'm regretting ever telling you I love you or thinking I ever did." I gasped and felt my body go colder than it already was. "Oh god…Whitney."

"No you know what Konner, you take my car back, I want to run or walk whatever."

I threw my keys at him, hitting him in the face and ran away from him. I was angry, I was hurt, and I was pissed. Running through downtown was easy as I dodged people left and right, it was easier when I got to the forest fully letting myself go. I swerved left and right not sure where I was really going, I knew Konner wouldn't chase me; he was pissed just like I was.

In the middle of running I smelled deer and attacked even though I was sure I didn't need to feed, after I was finished I kept running, miles and miles away from my home, from the life I knew I had to go back to.

I wasn't tired when I finished, I was just sick of running, I didn't even know where I was. I fell to the ground and stared up at the sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sky was a light blue reminding me of Spencer's eyes. I closed my eyes and fell into something we call "vampire sleep" where we zone out so made it seem like we have slept for hours.

I didn't hear him coming, I didn't smell him either. But when he grabbed my shoulder I screamed out loud and snapped my eyes open to look at my attacker, to find him laughing at me.

Darren was laying there doubled over in laughter, I glared at him and laid back down on the ground staring at the sky again and was surprised to see the stars shinning brightly. Darren finally stopped laughing and laid down next me.

"Konner got worried when you didn't come home 2 days ago, so he sent me after you."

"How did you find me?"

"Your scent is all over these forests."

"Where am I?"

"You don't know where you are?" I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face and I turned to look at him, his face was close to mine reminding about what happened between us two years ago…

"No I just ran, letting my feet take me wherever they wanted me to go."

"Pocs, you're in your hometown…three feet away from…"

"Oh god…"

I sat up and ran through the trees; sure enough there was the same bench, the same ground, the same trees. I fell to my knees and looked around me trying to figure out how I could let myself bring myself here. I dung my fingers into the mud and tried to steady my breathing, I felt Darren come behind me and pick me up carrying me away from the spot where I was supposed to die.

He stopped where he found me and set me back down, we didn't say anything, we didn't have to. I didn't know what to think about how I have been gone for 3 days and never knew, I leaned against Darren and smiled slightly when he put his arm around my shoulders.

"You know Pocahontas your crazy, but I love you anyways." I flinched when he said those three words, he felt it. "Did I say something wrong? I didn't really mean that you were crazy."

"No that's not it." And I told him the whole story, starting from drinking a bit of Spencer's blood to hitting Konner in the face with my keys.

"He really said that to you? That he regretted it?" His hands were clinched into fists and his face was masked with anger.

"Yes, but I don't blame him, I mean I did drink Spencer's blood and I'm like screaming out our secret about what we are, he has every right to be mad at me. This whole revenge thing was stupid to start with; I just hope he forgives me."

"Whitney, this whole revenge I can see why you want it. I mean I wouldn't have known you if you hadn't been almost killed and Konner stumbled across you, you saved my life. In a way I want to thank Spencer and Konner, but I also want to kill Spencer for what he did and kill Konner for what he said."

I pulled away from him just so I could hug him, Darren had always been there for me, and sometimes in ways we knew we shouldn't be Darren meant a lot to me, more than what the others knew. They didn't know our secrets; they didn't know how deep our relationship was.

"Thank you Darren for understanding all of this, thank you for always being there for me in more ways than one and I'm guessing Konner really didn't send you after me, but you came on your own." He looked guilty and sad for a couple of moments before nodding.

"He's locked himself in his room and hasn't said anything to anyone, I actually think he thinks your home in your room, it was me and the others that got worried when Konner came home without you and when you didn't come home hours and days later."

"Thank you…again."

"No problem, but lets get home they really are worried about you."

I nodded and let Darren help me, we began to run at full speed through the trees and the roads that I didn't even remember crossing. When we got home everyone came running to me asking me where I was and telling me how dare I stay away for so long without even calling them to tell them that I was alright. The only one that didn't come to see if I was alright was Konner; he stayed in his room and ignored the greeting party downstairs.

I walked away from them and went upstairs straight into my room not even glancing at his door. I went straight to my bathroom and turned on the shower, I stripped in front of the mirror so I could stare at the scar.

On my stomach was a long line from where Spencer pushed the knife into my skin, I always avoided looking at it, but now it felt like I needed to know it was there and what Spencer did to me, I needed to remember why I loved Konner, because he would never do anything like this to me, no he would just make it feel like my non-beating heart was being ripped out my chest over and over again.

I played my iPod as high as it would go and stepped into the shower trying to calm and relax my body, but when I did just that my mind would go back to the fact that Konner was waiting right down the hall and I would have to do it all over again. When I could no longer feel the warm water on my body, I turned it off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a big red fluffy towel around my body.

When I walked into my room I was surprised to see Konner sitting on my bed waiting for me, he was in different clothes than what I last saw him in, his face held no emotion, just the sight of him made me want to shed the tears I would never be able to shed again.

"Why haven't you come talked to me the last few days?" He was staring out the window instead of at me.

"I haven't been here."

Not caring if he was there I started to dry myself off and put on my clothes, I could tell he wasn't watching me, I always knew when people were looking at me. I put on a pair of boy short underwear and a red bra. I walked past him and that's when I felt his eyes wonder up and down my body, I ignored his stares and pulled on a pair of tight dark blue jeans. His eyes were still on me when I pulled on a red wife beater tank top. I brushed the tangles out of my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail the curls already starting to form.

"Where have you been then?" I looked him in the eyes and smirked which caused him to look away from my face.

"I've been in my home town I guess, Darren found me, I've been a vampire's sleep for the last couple of days, and I didn't even know where I was or what I was doing. But I do know that Darren most care about me whole lot more than you do."

I walked out of my room slipping on a pair of black flips on the way out. Konner came up behind me and grabbed my wrist twisting me around to look at him. His eyes were burning with fury and his mouth was set in a straight line, I knew that if he was mad before he was really mad now.

"No one cares about you the way I do, no one will ever love you like I do. I have always been there for you and if I knew you weren't here I would have chased you down finding you and brought you back here with me where I knew I would have you close, don't you ever doubt my love for you Whitney."

"Love? I thought you regretted ever thinking you loved me Konner."

To my surprise and his, tears started slowly coming down my cheeks and dripping off my chin, Konner let go of my wrist as I ran downstairs and to Darren's room. I burst through his door and into his arms; it was like he was waiting for me. He wrapped me up into his arms as I let the tears fall freely staining his gray shirt.

* * *

**Sorry about the conflict between Konner and Whitney, but there really is conflicts between me and the real "Konner" and there is more friendship between me and the real "Darren".**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Fingernail Polish Attack

_Hey Everyone! _

_Okay, just so you know the real "Konner" isn't that mean. I really don't think he would ever say those things or not go after me if I ran off like that. Haha._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Fingernail Polish Attack

"I have to talk to Konner, Darren." I was sitting on Darren's couch like I had been for the last 3 hours watching him play Guitar Hero, this was my little hide out from the world I really didn't want to face.

"Why?"

"Because he's Konner and I'm Whitney and there is something between us and I don't want to be the one to ruin it just because I over reacted to everything."

He put his song on pause and turned towards me, Darren had held me until I stopped crying and didn't ask questions. Though I didn't want to talk, some part of me did. I just wanted to get all of this out, but Darren wasn't usually the one I talked to about these things, it was Konner. Konner was always the one I went to when I needed advice and just someone to talk to.

"Who said you over reacted?"

"I did Darren, thanks for everything today, but I really do need to go fix things with Konner."

I stood up and took off his sweat shirt I had been wearing, I sat it down next to him and smiled. He shook his head, not smiling back at me at all. I rolled my eyes and gently kissed his forehead before walking out of his room and up the stairs. When I got to the living room I saw Sheree sitting there watching The Hills.

"Hey Ree, is Konner in his room?" She pushed pause on her show and turned around to look at me.

"Where else would he be? What is going on between you two anyways?"

"Normal Konner and Whitney stuff."

"I swear if you guys don't fix this soon I'll kill one of you."

"Oh! You wouldn't kill little old me would you?"

"If you're the one causing the problems yes, yes I would."

She turned back around and pushed play telling me that this talk was now over. I walked slowly upstairs trying to get what I would say to him straight. Konner had always been the one the words came easy with, but now I was stumbling with the words in my own head. All I could remember was the years we had together before we found Rae and Zayne.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I had to force myself to keep walking towards his room and not towards mine and hide. I knew I had to talk to him, I knew I needed to make things better. I gently knocked on his door and waited for him to either say I could come in or not say anything at all, which would be my cue to leave.

But to my surprise Konner opened the door and grabbed me in a very tight hug. My arms were pinned to my sides by his, so I couldn't hug him back. This was so not going the way I planned it, I thought he would be still mad and I would have to burst through the door of his room and beg for his forgiveness, instead he was here hugging me and telling me he was sorry.

I pulled away a little bit, but was just pulled back. I rolled my eyes in my head, I like Konner's hugs really, but I didn't want him to be the one saying sorry. I had to be the one saying sorry.

"Konner…just stop." I said quietly, but he heard me and he pulled away from me and looked down at me with a very confused look on his face. "Let's go in your room, I want to talk to you."

"Alright…"

I took his hand and laced my fingers through his leading him into his room where I made him sit down on the bed before sitting down on his lap while still holding his hand, his other arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me just a little closer to him.

"Okay, I want you to take back all the apologies that you just said out there…"

"Whitney…"

"No Konner let me finish, you shouldn't be the one saying sorry. I should be, I'm the one that started all of this and you had every right to yell and scream at me and say the things that you did. I don't blame you, I blame myself and I know you care about me more than anyone else in this house, I know that and I just feel so stupid for just being stupid. I shouldn't of let the girls take me to Spencer, I shouldn't have tasted his blood, and I shouldn't gone behind your back to do it all."

He stared at me for awhile, a blank expression on this face. I didn't know what he was thinking, Konner was difficult that way. He hid things well, I was an open book, at least that was what people told me. Then the crooked grin that I love so much slowly formed on his perfect lips.

"Are you trying to take the blame for all of this? Even for my overreacting and my mean words?"

"Yes I am. I want to take the blame for something, you always take the blame. I want the blame."

"You sound like a five-year old."

"Well I'm not, I'm a 22 year old women stuck in a 15 year old body!"

He laughed and hugged me to him, he cracked a full smile, which just made me smile.

"So I can take the blame?"

"No."

"KONNER!"

"WHITNEY!" He said my name in a high pitched voice, mocking me, I pulled my hand away from him and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting my lip. I knew I was acting like a five year old and I didn't care at all. "Oh don't act like that."

I didn't say anything, just pulled my arms closer to my body and turned my face away from him. I felt him put his forehead down onto my shoulder and he was slightly shaking with laughter. Before I knew it he had me on my back on his bed and he was tickling the hell out of me.

"NO KONNER NO!!" I tried getting away, but he held on tighter and kept tickling me. I was laughing so hard my stomach started to actually hurt. "COME ON!"

He laughed and let me go, I laid there for a couple of seconds before I attacked him back, I knew where his ticklish spots were, he tried to get me off and grab me back, but I jumped off the bed and raced out of the door, him following close behind. I ran through the kitchen and quickly threw the sliding glass door open running into our large back yard.

It wasn't long before I felt Konner's hands on my hips and we both went to the ground and large fits of laughter. After a couple of minutes of non-stop laughter Konner sat up on his elbow and stared down at me.

"I forgot how amazing you actually are Whitney." He ran his fingers of his free hand down my cheek, I closed my eyes at his touch. "I'm sorry I said what I did."

"I forgive you awhile ago Konner. I need you, you know that right?" I opened my eyes and sat up on both of my elbows so that our faces were inches away from each other. His lips close to mine.

"I need you as well."

I smiled which made him smile back, I came forward and he met me half way gently placing his soft lips on to mine. My whole body felt like it was on fire as he gently placed his hand on the side of my face and gently moved it back in to my hair pulling me closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me.

We laid there on the grass kissing for so long I lost track of time, but it didn't matter. The world could freeze over and I would be okay with just being able to stay frozen in Konner's arms. When he pulled away from me he stared into my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He laced his fingers through mine and placed his forehead between my throat and shoulder.

"That I would love to stay here forever, you just holding me in your arms and hearing your voice in my ear."

"Is that your wish?"

"Always has been."

"Mine as well."

I could feel his smile on my skin and yearned to pull his mouth back to mine. I heard the glass door slide open and cursed who ever opened it. When I did sat up I saw Darren staring out at us with a strange look in his eyes, Konner had sat up the same time I did, when he turned to me I saw that he saw it also. Darren slammed the door shut and walk back into the house.

"Is something going on between you two that I don't know about?" Konner asked as he circled my waist with his arm pulling me against his chest. I leaned into him and looked up at the sky, it was now night and the stars were shinning brightly down on us.

"Nothing besides the friendship that has always been there, I don't know what is going on with him."

"I think he thinks I'm not good enough for you, maybe he's right."

"Your perfect for me, your everything that I have ever wanted and more."

"Why are you so open tonight? Your usually never like this."

"I've kept my feelings for you in too long, I'm ready to let them out if you're ready to expect them."

"I'm ready."

"Good."

His chest shook with laughter and he circled both arms around me and rested his chin on my top of my head. I never felt as happy as I did then. We got up after awhile and walked back into the house hand in hand. When the others saw us, they smiled and just shook their heads at us. Konner sat in on of the chairs in the living room with the others and I sat down on his lap pulling myself into a ball resting my head on his shoulder.

"What are you guys watching?" Konner asked staring intently at the screen.

"Across The Universe. We were kind of hoping you guys would stay out there since we all know you love the Beatles and every song in this is the Beatles." Rae said with a glace in our direction. "But its just the previews so I guess we are just shit out of luck so…NO SINGING!"

But for the next 2 hours Konner and I had numbers of pillows throw our way just because we couldn't help, but sing every song, I sat there and smiled to myself as Konner softly sang I Want To Hold Your Hand into my ear. So at the end of the movie I was sure to sing All You Need Is Love into his.

"We are totally not watching another musical with you guys ever again, your voices drowned out their voices, and their voices weren't even as good as yours, but still I wanted to hear the voices from the movie, not yours. I hear your voices everyday. SO PLEASE! Do not do that again if we ever decided to watch this movie with each other again." Alayna said as she stood before us with her hands on hips.

"Fine, I'm sorry Al."

"Damn Whit, you are such a pushover." Konner said laughing.

"I AM NOT!"

"PUSHOVER! PUSHOVER! PUSHOVER!" He said sliding out from underneath me and running through the house. **(A/N The whole pushover nickname thing is actually going on, yet he doesn't even know why he calls me a pushover.) **I got up and chased after him while screaming at him that I was so not one and that he was the biggest one of all time.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE!" Kaia yelled after us, I laughed and continued to chase Konner back up the stairs and straight into my room.

When I got into my room I couldn't find him, I stood there confused for a couple of seconds before I heard the door shut behind me and Konner picked me up and threw me on my bed landing right beside me.

"You know you're a pushover, just admit."

"No I'm good, but it might be a good thing for you to admit that you are."

"Never."

"Let me paint your nails…" I said randomly taking his hand into mine and staring at his dull fingernails that needed just a little bit of color.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that. I'm a man."

"And I'm a woman now let me paint your fingernails."

"No."

"Please?" I did my pouting face and looked at him with my eyes wide, I knew he would cave.

"Ugh, fine, but your taking it off as soon as you're done."

"YIPPEE!" I jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom and got my tray of nail polish. I jumped back onto my bed and sat down in front of Konner. "What color? I think we should do it red, I love red, and you look very sexy in red."

"If you say so, but do you mind if I turn on some music?"

"No not at all."

He got up and crossed my room looking through my CD collection that was along the wall on a couple of shelves. He picked out a CD that I couldn't see the front of, but when he turned it on I smiled.

"My KDP play list, I made this shortly after I met you."

"Yah I love it, even though you never let me listen to the rest of it."

"Well I guess we will have to just do that tonight."

He rolled his eyes and sat down across from me on the bed again and held out his hands, I started giggling and painted his nails. I knew he was thinking that he was crazy for letting me do this, and that just made me giggle more.

"What are you giggling at Whitney Lee?"

"How much you must love me to let me paint your nails a fire red."

"Yah, your lucky this is the first and only time I'm going to let you do this, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

He laughed and sat there silently as I painted his nails and sang softly along with whatever song was playing on the CD player. After I was done I blew softly on his nails to dry them and started laughing.

Konner rolled his eyes and looked at his hands before smiling. I surprised him with an attack hug that sent us off the bed, he gasped in surprise when we hit the floor.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, just showing you the love, you little pushover."

The bedroom door flew open and Hannah and Rae came running in with Kaia, Sheree, and Alayna right after them. They laughed when they saw Konner and me tangled up on the floor, but the laughed even harder when they saw Konner's bright red nails.

"You are truly a pushover if you let her paint your nails Kon." Sheree said between laughs.

"What I think there cute?" Kaia said leaning against Hannah to keep from falling over since she was laughing so hard.

"DARRELL COME HERE I WANT TO PAINT YOUR NAILS LIKE KONNER LET WHITNEY!" Hannah screamed as she went running out of the room. It was a couple of seconds later when we heard Darrell start to scream.

"HANNAH KEEP THAT CRAP AWAY FROM ME! STOP! THAT'S NOT MY NAILS, THAT'S MY FACE! AHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I laughed and ran out of my room to see what Hannah was doing to poor Darrell, when I got down into the kitchen I saw Darrell on his back with Hannah straddling him with a open nail polish thing in her hand. When I got closer I saw that Darrell's left side of his face was covered in bright lime green fingernail polish. Just the sight of it sent me into a fit of giggles that had me on the floor.

"What the hell Hannah?" Konner said from above me looking down at Darrell in horror. "It's finger nail polish, not face polish." He added still with a scared expression on his face.

"Well you see, Whitney painted your nails and I didn't want to copy, soooo I just painted his face."

I heard Rae laughing and she was gone chasing Zayne around the house with a thing of bright pink nail polish in her hand.

"Do you see what you started Whitney? Guys should not have to suffer through this!" Konner said throwing his hands in the air and running after Zayne to help him get away from Rae.

I laughed and got up off the floor and walked away from Hannah who was now trying to paint the right side of Darrell's face. When I looked around I couldn't find Kaia, Sheree and Alayna anywhere, but that's when I heard a crash from downstairs.

When I ran downstairs I swear if I was human I would have died from laughing so hard, because there was Kaia, Sheree, and Alayna all sitting on top of Darren painting every nail a different color, he had a look of horror on his face and when he saw me, he started calling out for help.

"WHITNEY GET THEM OFF OF ME! NOW!!" He couldn't move from the way they were sitting on top of him, I just shook my head and went back upstairs to see what was going on with the others.

Darrell was now sitting up his entire face covered in lime green fingernail polish, Rae was still chasing down Zayne who had random streaks of pink all over his arms, face, and neck. Konner was sitting on the counter staring out at all of us.

"Are they attacking Darren with fingernail polish too down there?" He asked holding his arms out for me. I ran to him and picked me up and set me down next to him keeping his arm around my waist.

"Yup, using different colors for every finger nail and toe nail."

"They got his feet too?"

"Yup. It's a funny sight."

"You know when he finds out you started all of this he is going to come after you?" He laughed kissing my forehead.

"Yup. I'll be ready."

"You better be because I'm not helping."

"Yah either am I! LOOK AT MY FACE!" Darrell screamed, I started laughing then.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A LEPRECHAUN!"

"LEPRECHAUNS DON'T HAVE GREEN FACES WHITNEY!" Darrell screamed at me as he threw up his hands and marched out of the room, Hannah trailing after him laughing and asking if she could do his toe nails also.

Konner just shook his head, then the doorbell rang and he jumped off the counter to get it. I sat there and watched him walk to the door, his butt held tightly in his jeans.

"Stop checking out my ass Whitney."

"It's just so damn sexy!" I called after him, I heard him start to say something as he opened up the door, but instead he said something else.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I jumped off the counter and ran to the door and froze in shock.

"Well may I ask you why your nails are painted red?" Spencer said with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

_Sorry, but the whole not updating thing, I needed some new ideas and everything. I know this chapter is kind of fluffy and crap, but I wanted things to work out between Konner and Whitney. _

_Oh and the whole painting of the fingernails? I have been trying to get the real "Konner" to let me paint his red, he hasn't said yes yet._

_REVIEW!_


	7. Watchful Eyes, Betraying Hearts

**

* * *

**

Hey all

**Hey all. I'm seriously so mad right now I could kill off one of my main characters randomly and then just stop writing this. Ugh, I hate Tuesday. Love you guys though! And no worries this isn't going to be the last chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Watchful Eyes, Betraying Hearts

Spencer smiled and Konner stared, he was angry, his hand gripped the door handle so hard I saw the indents begin to form, I quickly grabbed his hand and ripped it away from the door. He moved backwards some, but kept his eyes on Spencer, who was now looking at me with a strange expression, lust or love I really couldn't tell.

"Why are you here Spencer?" I asked my eyes never leaving his face, his never leaving mine.  
"I wanted to talk to you, so I found out where you live, you know your _family _is widely talked about through this town. The famous beautiful young people who never socialize out of their siblings."  
"We have a reason for that."  
"Do you now?"  
"It's so we don't get mixed up with bastards like you."  
"Oh, that hurt."

He placed his hand over his heart and looked at me with pretend sadness, my anger was at its boiling point, I wanted him gone, away from my house and my family. I began to shut the door when a girl came into view. She had long dark black hair that shined in the moonlight, her golden eyes stared at Konner with intensity, she was so much taller than me, her long legs showed off by a short skirt that barely covered her thighs, her skin was pasty white. Everything about her was perfect, her facial structure was one of a Greek goddess or famous model. She was beautiful and she knew it.

"This is Sophie, my drummer's younger sister, she is touring with us for the summer." The young girl stepped forward into the house and stared down at me.  
"Bonjour. Spencer m'a dit beaucoup de de vous et votre beauté, j'ai eu à le voir juste pour me." She said with a sweet smile on her face, her French accent was pure and had a sickly sweet sound to it.  
"Huh?" I asked confused, I had taken Spanish not French.  
"She said, Hello Spencer has told me a lot about you and your beauty, I just had to see it for myself." Konner said behind me in a quiet voice. When I turned I saw that his eyes were on her, her eyes on him filled with what I knew were pure lust, no confusion there.  
"Vous parlez le français ? qui vous sont ?"  
"Mon nom est Konner, je suis Whitney's...Whitney's ami.."

She smiled, I wasn't sure what he said, but he had said my name once stopped and said it again. I looked at Spencer who was looking at me and decided if Konner could have fun, then so could I.

"Lei si rammarica che lei ha fatto Spencer?" Spencer smile grew into a true smile, not just some sneaky one. His mother was Italian, she had taught Spencer when he was young and he had taught me.  
"Ogni secondo dei minuti, ogni minuto dell'ora, ogni ora del giorno, ogni giorno della settimana, ogni settimana del mese, ogni mese dell'anno mi rammarico che ho fatto a lei Whitney. Mi perdona?"

My heart softened when he said those words, Konner and Sophie where looking at us with strange expressions as Spencer walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands and whisper loving words to me that they couldn't understand.

"Partirli, venire con me. Per loro non l'amerà mai ama faccio. Non hanno bisogno di lei ama faccio. Devo amare devo aerare, il sole, il cibo, e l'acqua. Darmi la felicità ho perso quando ho fatto che ho fatto a lei."

The forbidden tears started leaking out of my eyes then, Spencer wasn't joking, his eyes showed that he meant everything. He wasn't lying to me. Konner was still staring at me with wonder in his eyes, but he was standing to close to Sophie, he had spoken with to much sweetness to her, I knew that he felt something when he looked at her, when she walked into the house.

"Due giorni, mi dà a due giorni. Ho delle cose che devo occuparsi di qui." He kissed my forehead and pulled me to him. "Dimenticarlo è venuto domani.."

He pulled away slightly and looked down at me. **(So I got bored and wanted to add different languages, but I'll have what it means at the bottom.)**

"You mean it Whitney?"  
"Yes."

He smiled and pulled me to him once again. He let go of me and looked at Sophie and Konner, Sophie looked happy, Konner looked beyond pissed about what just went on between me and Spencer. He was angry because I never told him I spoke Italian, he was angry because he knew that I just agreed to something I never should have. But I wanted him to miss me, I wanted him to come after me. I was leaving with Spencer and I wanted Konner to be the one to save me.

"Are you ready Sophie? We need to back the Hotel I need to tell the some guys some things before the tour is finished." He turned back to me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Whitney."  
"No, thank you." I said trying to keep my voice as even as possible.

He smiled and walked out the door. Sophie followed him halfway before stopping and turning towards Konner with a girly smile on her lips, Konner looked at her with lust spilling out of his eyes, I rolled my own and stared at them.

"Vous voir demain Konner." She said before she closed the door and left with Spencer.  
"You can put your eyes back in your head Konner." I turned on my heel and began to walk up the stairs, I needed to pack.  
"Whitney wait a minute, what did you say to Spencer? What did he say to you? WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU LEARN ITALIAN?"  
"Like it matters to you."

I was starting to wonder how such a perfect day could end so badly, I wiped the tears roughly away with my hands and started for my room, Konner was still behind me asking me random questions that I was still avoiding. I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. I had told Spencer to come get me tomorrow night, instead of the two days I asked him for. I didn't really know if I wanted to leave with him, but I knew Konner had to miss me before he finally realized how he felt for me, really felt for me.

I locked my door even though I knew that couldn't keep him out if he wanted to get in. I pulled my red suitcases out from under the bed and unzipped them. I walked over to my radio and blared Slipknot to block out what I was doing. All the others were with each other downstairs probably taking off the nail polish that was on Darrell's face. I smiled as I piled in the clothes that I bought with Konner the other day into my suitcase.

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and all my hair supplies dumping it into one suitcase, I put all of my favorite shoes and items into another one. All my new clothes were folded neatly into the bigger one, my shoes were put into the middle one, and my laptop, camera, and the other things I needed so that if Konner didn't come after me I would always remember the others. I zipped them shut and stuffed them back under the bed so that no one would know.

I sat down on the end of my bed and tried thinking this through. I loved Konner, but I was going with Spencer. I saw how Konner looked at Sophie, I could never be the beauty that she was, and I would never hold myself with that much pride. She was French also, she had the accent, and she had her innocence. She didn't have to be a vampire to be beautiful.

I knew I shouldn't leave, I knew that I should stay here and try to fix things with Konner. I was meant to be here with the ones I loved and Konner, but it was hard to tell myself that when it seemed whenever things went right, something horrible was right around the corner or just behind a simple glass door. I would never have my perfect life, the life I wanted with Konner and the others. I would never have it, it was impossible.

I reached into my pocket, Spencer had slipped something in there when Konner was distracted by the fact that I could speak another language besides Spanish. I pulled out a square piece of paper that had Spencer's number on it. I dialed the number and pressed send on my cell phone. It rang twice before he answered.

"Whit?"  
"Yah."  
"How are we going to do this, the Konner guy watches you pretty closely."  
"I know a way, just park on the side of the road by the driveway by 6 o'clock tomorrow and I'll be waiting for you there."  
"Do you have your things packed?"  
"Yes."

We said a few more things to each other before hanging up, it was official now, I was leaving and hopefully Konner would come after me, but I wasn't sure yet. I let some tears slide down my cheeks and drip off my chin. I watched as they left small circles on my jeans. I wiped them away, sick of the tears that shouldn't even be there. I jumped when someone knocked gently at my door.

"Come in." I called softly, Rae opened the door and came in slowly, and she sat down beside me on the bed.  
"What's going on Whit?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"Yah, nothing."  
"You know you can't lie to me, we are to close for that."  
"I know."

She didn't say anything and either did I. We sat like that for a few minutes before she finally gave up and she walked out of my room, I felt bad about how that might be our finally conversation. But there was nothing that could be said, I didn't want anyone to know that I was leaving, I didn't want anyone but Konner to come after me. I stood slowly crossing my stomach with my arms, it felt like I was getting ready to fall apart, this could save me or ruin my entire life. I walked over to my window seat and kneeled down looking out the window. I remembered one night that I stayed home while the others went hunting, I sat out back thinking no one would be home until early the next week.

But Konner came home that night, only having a small portion of the blood that he should have had. He came in the back yard and sat down silently next to me. We both stayed quiet, there was nothing really to be said, we felt comfortable just sitting there together knowing that if the other was there we would never truly be alone.

I got off my window seat at the sound of knocking on my door, I turned around as Konner opened my door, he stood there for a couple of minutes before coming in fully and shutting the door behind him.

"Do you want to talk about this?" He sat down on my desk and picked up a pen and started playing with it.  
"Not really, there is nothing to talk about it." I let my eyes rest on his before turning my face away and staring at the poster of Sweeny Todd that I hung with my other Johnny Depp posters.  
"There is everything to talk about, you're hiding something from me. Why didn't you ever tell me that you could speak Italian?" he looked hurt, but the Italian was part of my past and I wanted to keep it like that.  
"The past deserves to stay in the past Konner."

He shook his head and stood. He slowly walked towards me and reached out to touch my face, but I grabbed his wrist before he could. He looked pained and I felt guilty about what I was about to do. I gently kissed the inside of his wrist where if he was human I would have felt this heartbeat, I let go of him and turned around and fell on my bed. I curled up in a ball and shut my eyes, I listened as Konner walked out of my room shutting the door behind him.

Hours later I went to my window again and pushed it open, my suitcases were sitting next to the window on the floor. I picked up the first two and dunked out of the window onto the roof. I looked down at the ground and smiled before jumping. I landed gently and took off for the front of the house, I stopped a couple of feet from the rode behind some trees, and I set down my bags and ran back to the house to get the others.

After I was done I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 5 in the morning, I sighed and walked to the bathroom to get in the shower. I turned the water on and waited for it to warm, my hands began to shake with worry. In 13 hours I would be leaving everything that I loved to go with the very same guy that tried to kill me several years ago.

Once the water was ready I careful took off my clothes and put them in a pile. I finally began to relax once the hot water hit my skin. I got out once the water just felt like water and there was no more warmth covering my normally freezing skin. I stepped out of the shower and stood on the rug letting the water drip off of me for a couple of minutes before finally pulling on my robe and wrapping my hair in a towel.

I stepped into my room and went straight for the closet, I decided that I was going to dress like normal so they didn't think anything was going on that shouldn't be. I pulled on a pair of boy short underwear and a red bra. I dug through my dresser before I found a pair of my old blue jeans, they were faded, ripped along the bottom, and one of the knees had a whole in them. They hugged me perfect so I never had the heart to throw them out.

I pulled on a gray oversized fleece hoodie that I had order from Victoria's Secret over a white wife beater, I pulled on some socks and walked over to my closet and dug around the floor for my favorite shoes that Rae hated and had a habit of hiding them from me. I found them near the back, they were a pair of very old beat up black converse, I had them since I was human. I walked over to the mirror and pulled the towel off my head.

I brushed it out and then put gel in it to make curls without the frizz, I didn't pull it out of my face but just let it hang around my face. I quickly put on some pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and a little lip gloss before going down stairs, but not before taking one long look at my bedroom.

I closed the door behind me and made my way downstairs, Rae was sitting on the couch with Hannah and Sheree, they all three looked up when I walked in. Rae turned around again after looking at my outfit and making a disgusted face.

"So not in the mood Rae for you to give me that whole 'your outfit is disgusting' look, I like look fine so deal with it." I smiled at Sheree and Hannah sweetly before walking over to the chair in far corner by the large glass wall and sitting down. I grabbed my book that was sitting there and began to read it.

"What book are reading now Whit?" Sheree asked me.  
"Black by Ted Dekker." I didn't look up from my book, but just kept reading on. "New book, Konner said it was pretty good."  
"Ah, then I don't think I would like it." Sheree said, I looked up and smiled at her before turning back to my book we had totally different taste in books.

We sat like that for another half hour the only noise coming from the magazines that they were reading and then me turning the pages of my book. I glanced at the clock and began to wonder how they would react when they realized I was gone, I wondered if Konner would actually come after me or just say it was a shame and go on living his very, very long life like I was never there. I closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't the last, I don't know if I could stand that.

I looked back down at my book and slammed it down remembering I didn't pack any of my books. I ran upstairs ignoring the calls of the girls, I rushed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I turned up an old CD and grabbed a box from under my bed, I dropped the contents on my bed and began to pile the books into it one by one.

After I was done I did the same thing I did last night and set the box by my suitcases and rushed back to the house. When I got to my room Konner was standing in my doorway giving me a weird look probably for the fact I was half in and half out of my window.

"Whit, what's going on with you?" He frowned his eyebrows and stared at me hard, I avoided his eyes and finished climbing into my window. I walked over to my bed and sat down, still not looking at him. "Are you going to tell me or act all innocent?"  
"Don't sound so angry." I began to pick at my nails.  
"Then tell me what is going on. Don't say nothing, I just came in here to find you climbing through your fucking window."  
"Konner, why do you always think something is wrong when there is nothing wrong? Maybe I was just sitting on the roof baking in the sun." I grimaced at the horrible lie, I was going to get it for that one.  
"You…are…such…a…liar…"

Everything was quiet for awhile, I continued to stare at my nails and Konner continued to stare at me, I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, even if I wanted to.

"Why won't you tell me what is going on?" He said as I felt weight being added to the bed and felt his arm snake around my waist pulling me closer.  
"Nothing is going on."  
"Whitney…"  
"Konner…"  
"I'm sorry if it's something I did." I turned to look at him for the first time, he looked a little pain and I felt guilty. I gently kissed his lips trying to fight back the forbidden tears.  
"You did nothing wrong, your perfect."

His crooked smile formed on his lips and I had to look away for I knew that the tears would come and I wouldn't be able to explain the reason behind them. He hugged me tighter and kissed my neck. Then I felt his arm move away and the weight was lifted off the bed. I looked back up at him and he looked away.

"I'll see you later, I have to go do some stuff in town, I'll see you when I get home. Okay?"  
"Yah. Sure."

He smiled as he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. He turned and left quickly he didn't ask me to go, I didn't ask if I could. I sat there for a couple of minutes before walking downstairs again and grabbing my book returning back upstairs. I closed my door and turned on Joey Brooks and started listening to his song Superman. I closed my eyes and listened to the acoustic and his voice flowing out of my speakers into my body calming me and letting me relax **(Actually listening to him right, LOVE HIM!!)**.

Two hours later I was finished with the book and knew the sequel was picked with the rest of my books in the woods. I groaned and rolled over, the music had stopped a long time ago, but I was too into the book to get up and put in a new CD. Konner still wasn't back and I wasn't sure I wanted to wait any longer to leave.

I got up and turned on some DangerRadio (**Also a very amazing band) **I turned it up loud enough so that the others knew not to listen in, I picked up my cell phone and dialed Spencer's number.

"'hello?"  
"Spencer its Whitney, can we change the time." I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.  
"Sure, when?"  
"Now?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Alright. I'll be there soon. I'll call you when we are at the end of the drive."

I clicked the phone shut and shoved it in my jeans pocket. I turned off my music and grabbed that CD and Joey Brooks shoving it into my purse. I set it on the ledge of my window and walked downstairs.

Darren, Darrell, and Zayne were watching Halloween and the girls were on the floor painting their nails. I walked up behind them and wrapped my arms around Rae's neck hugging her.

"What was that for?" She asked turning towards me confused. "Something wrong?"  
"No, just wanted to hug you all, you know how I love my hugs."

I laughed and hugged Sheree next, she looked at me closely, but she shrugged and turned back to the screen. I then hugged Kaia and Alayna they both hugged me back, with no look of confusion on their faces, they were use to the random hugs going around the house. The guys were next Zayne was sure to hug me tight just because he liked to do that, Darrell was a little nervous for the fact that Hannah was sitting next to him, I hugged her next and smiled softly. Darren was last, he gazed at me with interest so I was sure not to look him in the eyes.

After the hugs I returned to my room just in time for my phone to start vibrating in my pocket, I grabbed my bag and crawled out of the window. I looked down at the ground and jumped, I landed softly and looked into the window behind me. I could see the back of everyone, I tore my eyes away from my family and began to run.

Spencer was standing by a blue sports car still on his phone, I smiled softly and showed him the way to my bags. It took us 10 minutes to load everything, once that was done I got in the car and stared straight ahead fighting with myself, I wanted to go back and stay with my family, stay where I knew I was loved, but I needed to go to see just how loved I was.

I closed my eyes and prayed that my answer would come soon, that it wouldn't take long for Konner or Rae to realize I was gone. Spencer started the car and began to drive away from the house, it had to be about 20 minutes when Konner passed us.

He stopped his car in the middle of the rode and stepped out of his car and stared at ours, I watched out of the back window until Konner became nothing but a small dot showing me that I was truly leaving everything I loved behind.

* * *

**Hello. Yah a little sad, but it will look up. Haha it's not like I would actually keep Whitney away from Konner. That would be just silly. **

**Anyway here is what they said: **

**Sophie to Konner: You speak French? Who are you?  
****Konner then to Sophie: My name is Konner, I am Whitney's…Whitney's friend.  
****Whitney to Spencer: Do you regret what you did Spencer?  
****Spencer to Whitney: Every second of the minutes, every minute of the hour, every hour of the day, every day of the week, every week of the month, every month of the year I regret what I did to you Whitney: Forgive me?  
****Again Spencer to Whitney: Leave them, come with me. For they will never love you like I do. They don't need you like I do. I need like I need air, sun, food, and water. Give me the happiness I lost when I did what I did to you.  
****Whitney to Spencer: Two days, gives me to two days. I have some things that I should do here first. Forget it come tomorrow.  
****Sophie to Konner: See you tomorrow Konner**

**Haha I know I'm loser, but that's what happens when you're bored and want to back your story just a little better. But no worries I probably will never do it again.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Could I?

**Hey everyone!**

**Nothing much going on here really, I'm starting this is my Algebra class. And anyone who wants to know I only speak Spanish, "Konner" speaks French, and I just really liked the whole Italian thing.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Could I?

I had my head resting on the passenger window watching everything zoom by; I couldn't get the image of Konner becoming smaller and smaller standing in the middle of the road out of my head. Spencer was singing along to some song on the radio, he tried talking to me, but after I kept giving him short answers he finally gave up and started to sing whatever song came on.

"Did you really want to come with me or did you just come to get away from them?" He asked as he turned away from the road to look at me.  
"Keep your eyes on the road, I came because I wanted to, I didn't want to get away from my family, I love them."  
"Then why did you leave your real one all those years ago?" He had turned back to the road, reaching down to the radio to turn it down.  
"I had to, it's not like I actually had a choice on what I wanted to do." I reached for the radio and turned it back up and let Mama by My Chemical Romance fill the car. **(LOVE THIS SONG! LOVE GERARD!)**

We drove the rest of the way in silence again; he would look at me out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't say anything, just kept driving. Finally we pulled into a parking lot of a hotel about an hour away from the house, I knew that we couldn't be here long if Konner actually planned to come get me. It wouldn't take him long at all to find me here.

"Come on we're on the top, I think Sophie should be home soon, she went out shopping today, she wouldn't let anyone come with her. She's really weird sometimes." He said coming to my side of the car and opening the door for me.

He opened my door and reached out for my hand, I looked up at him and gave it to him. He pulled me out of the car and shut the door behind me, he bent down and kissed me softly on the forehead before pulling me into a hug that made me miss Konner more than I did already.

"I'm glad that you decided to come with me and forgive me, it means a lot more than you can image." He let me out of his hugs, but grabbed my hand instead. We walked to the back of the car and grabbed three of my bags, one with clothes, shoes in the other, and supplies in the last.

We went to the 3 third floor and stopped in Spencer's room to drop off my bags, we then went to the room next door where everyone else was hanging out. Spencer's band had him and 3 other guys. He introduced me to each one.

"This is Donny Patrick. He's the second guitarist." He said pointing to a boy sitting on the couch, when he looked up and stood up to shake my hand I gasped.

He was about 6'3 most of his height was in his middle. He had a head full of curly black hair with red highlights, his eyes were the brightest of greens with specks of gold, and his lips were red and very full. They kind of made me think of clouds **(haha my friend always says a guy with puffy lips makes her think of clouds)**. His smiled might have been the best thing about him, his teeth were a pearly white and straight. He had snake bites on the right side of his bottom lip. His skin was a pale as paper, he was perfect.

"It's nice to meet you. I remember you from the bar, you gave our Spencer a pretty big shock when you walked up to our table." His voice was low and soft, when I reached to take his hand, I felt no warmth, but coldness. I felt no humanness in his hand.  
"It's nice to meet you also." I said while staring into his eyes.

"This is Ryan April. Our drummer and Sophie's older brother." Spencer said to the boy playing Guitar Hero, he paused his game and came over to shake my hand also.

Ryan has a deep set of brown eyes, his dark brown hair was fairly long, he had freckles all over his cheeks, his tan look real and not something you could get from a tanning bed or rub on lotion. He was about 5'11 with big feet. He was skinny and had very small muscles.

"Hello." His French accent was strong. "It's nice to meet you, my sister said you were very beautiful."  
"It's nice to meet you too. Your sister is a very beautiful girl also."

"Last, but not least this is our bass player Mark Sparks." Mark was standing by the bathroom door, his hair showing he just got out of the shower. He walked over to get a closer look at me.

He was shorter than rest of them he looked to be just about 5'9. He was the one that sat next to Spencer at the bar and asked if I was another roadie stalker. His bright red hair was a little past his ears, shorter than the rest of the guys. His green eyes had bags under them showing that he was having trouble sleeping for the last couple of nights. He had a small gap between his two front teeth, his lips were a pale pink and he had his eyebrow pierced.

"Hey there Miss Riot, I think I'll just call you Riot for now on. I like it better." He smiled and laughed.  
"Sounds good to me. Now let me kick your ass in Guitar Hero."

We sat around for the next few hours just hanging out. I beat Mark a few times in Guitar Hero before he got mad and switched it to Halo, which I beat him at again. We all started to play, then only person that was able to beat me was Donny.

Around 10 Spencer said that everyone had to go to sleep since we all had to get up early so that we could get an early start on the road for Florida for their next concert. I said goodnight to everyone and followed Spencer back to his room. I washed my face and then pulled on a tank top and pajama shorts. He slept only in his boxers.

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, I sat there and waited until I knew he was in a deep enough sleep before I slowly moved myself out from under his arm. I quickly walked over to my bags and pulled out what I needed and grabbed my supply bag.

I pulled on a pair of tight blue jeans that had pre-made bleach points and holes in them. I put on a yellow bra and grabbed 3 tank tops out. They were all thinned strapped, I pulled on the yellow first, then white one, and the green last. I pulled half of my curls back and clipped them so that half was half up and half down. I put on some light green eye shadow and black eyeliner. I put some shinny gloss on and then put some blush on my cheeks. I sprayed myself with I Love Love **(smells so good!)** and then silently tip toed out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of yellow t-strap platform high heels. I grabbed my white Coach purse and walked towards the door.

I shut the door quietly behind me and began down the hallway, I held my high heels in my hand planning on putting them on when I got inside the elevator. When I walked past Donny's door it shut open and I jumped dropping my shoes and my purse at the same time. I picked them up quickly and turned towards Donny glaring him down.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to scare me to death?" I said putting my hands on my hips. He lifted an eyebrow at me and I realized what I had just said was completely stupid. "Forget I ever said that."  
"Done, now wait here and let me go get my car keys." He walked back into this room leaving his door open, I could see inside and saw that his clothes were all over the room. He came back and closed the door behind him.

We got into the elevator and he pushed the Lobby button, I didn't say anything and either did he. He wasn't going to ask me why I was sneaking out, when we got to the lobby doors I remember my shoes and dropped right there without saying anything and pulled on my shoes. He laughed and waited for me to finish. When I had them on we walked out the doors and towards a silver Volvo parked on the side of the parking lot.

He opened the passenger door for me and closed it when I got in. I looked around and saw that it was a lot cleaner than his hotel room. He got in and started the car, but the first thing he did was put a CD in and let Three Days Grace fill the car. I smiled and sat back.

We drove for awhile until the song Riot came on the radio and Donny turned to me laughing **(Love this song with a hard core passion!!)**

"THIS SONG IS FOR YOU!" He shouted over the music. I laughed and began to sing along to the song. Donny did also.

We drove around for a while longer, going farther and farther from the hotel each mile. Finally Donny turned down the radio and started asking me questions.

"Why did you really come with us if you hate Spencer?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.  
"I never said I hated Spencer."  
"It's written all over your face, if you could you would kill him."  
"He isn't the guy he pretends to be…" I let my voice trail off and turned away from Donny and stared out the passenger window.  
"Don't you think I know that? I just want to know what makes the girl he loves with all his heart hate him so much." He pulled into a parking lot of a mall and I smiled.  
"Isn't it closed?"  
"Nah, its one of those twenty-hour malls. Now lets go."

He opened my door for me before I even realized he got out of the car, I should have known he wasn't going to hide it from me, but I wasn't going to be the first one to say anything about it. We walked to the doors and walked around for awhile without saying anything.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" He asked looking down at me.  
"Maybe if you tell me a little something about yourself first."  
"You already know my biggest secret, I'm guessing I know yours already also?" He asked with a smile.  
"You guess right. I have other secrets though."  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
"I guess your right."

We went quiet again, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. I didn't feel like I had to fill the empty space with random words, it was okay if nothing was said for a little bit.

"You know you're the first person I've felt comfortable around for about 5 years now, don't get me wrong I love the guys, but its hard being the only one of our kind in the whole band." He didn't look at me as he said this.  
"In my family there are ten of us. A large number for a clan, but that's how many there is."  
"Wow. I've never had a family, I've always been alone."  
"Well now your not." I said looking up at him as I slowly slipped my hand into his. He smiled and nodded. "what made you be in Spencer's band anyway?"  
"I was lost, trying to find somewhere I could fit in. I was in New York at the time, it was about year after your death. Spencer found me in a guitar store playing an acoustic when he just walked up to me and asked me to be in his band."  
"You didn't get to know him first?"  
"No, I saw him all over the news talking about you, I thought he was a good enough guy, but then I realized he had his secrets, a good few of them at that."  
"You thought right."

We stopped talking again, he led me towards a water fountain and sat me down on the edge, and I stared down at all the pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters along the bottom. Donny still held my hand and I was surprised at the fact that I hadn't thought of Konner once since we left the Hotel together.

"What did he do to you?" Donny asked making me take my eyes off the money and look at him instead.  
"It's his fault."  
"What's his fault?"  
"That I'm like this, it's his fault that I'm stuck at 15 for the rest of my life."  
"But Spencer isn't a vampire."  
"No, but he left me in the hands of one…" I turned away from him and stared back down at the water. "He left me for dead when a vampire found me."  
"Your saying that Spencer knew where you were the whole time?"  
"No, Spencer thought he had killed me."

We stopped talking once again, I could here Donny trying to stay calm, but I didn't dare look up to see what his face looked like. Donny now knew my second biggest secret, the secret about why I was what I am. He squeezed my hand and I looked back up at him.

"He can't hurt you anymore." He reached up with his free hand and wiped the tears I didn't even know were there away. "He can't hurt you."

We sat there for awhile longer, just staring at each other trying just to figure out what to do with our secrets, when suddenly Donny's phone rang making us both jump. He reached into his pocket and I swear his face got paler than it already was.

"Hey Con." A couple seconds of silence. "Yah she's with me, we got hungry and left early, no one was awake."

He hung up and pulled me up, we both started running for the exit. We quickly ran to his car, jumping in and sped towards the hotel. When we got there everyone was standing out front standing by a tour bus. We stopped in front of them and stepped out of the car. Everyone else looked fine with the fact that we got up earlier than them and went out for breakfast, but Spencer looked pissed and was glaring down Donny.

"Your bags are sitting outside the door of OUR room Whitney." Spencer said, stretching out the word our for Donny.  
"Alright." I began walking towards the hotel.  
"I'll help you. I need to get my bags anyway." I heard Donny say from behind me, so I stopped waited for him to catch up.  
"Actually Sophie packed your bags for you Donny and Whit can get her bags by herself." Spencer said looking straight at me, daring me to disagree with him. So that's exactly what I did.  
"Actually Donny can you help me with my bags? I don't want to have to make two trips." Spencer's mouth went into a straight line and the others looked at each other with shocked faces, it seemed like no one had ever stood up to Spencer before.

So Donny went up to the room with me and helped me with my bags, he took the two biggest ones and I got the smallest one. We didn't talk all that much on the way out of the Hotel, but when we got outside he stopped me.

"Do you want to drive with me? Spencer is just going to be a dick to you all the way there for making him look like a jerk in front of the whole band."  
"Yah that would be nice, besides I don't think we finished talking yet."  
"Your right we haven't." He smiled and started to walk again.

When we got back to the others we continued to walk towards Donny's car, he loaded my bags into his trunk and went to get the rest plus my box of books. Spencer the whole time was in the tour bus waiting for us, but when he came out and saw what was taking me so long, he got back on the bus and the door shut behind him. He now knew that I wasn't the same girl I was before.

When I got in the car, I saw something across the parking lot that made me start screaming for Donny to hurry up with whatever he was doing.

"What? What's wrong?" He said hurrying into the car and starting it"  
"Just hurry!"

He did as I said and pulled out of the parking lot behind the bus, I turned around and stared out of the back window at yet again a shrinking Konner. I turned back around and started asking myself why I was running away from the one thing I wanted to happen? Konner coming after me and proving that he wanted me to be with no one, but him.

"What's wrong? Why did you start screaming?" Donny asked passing the tour bus.  
"You know about my family, but you don't know that they don't like me to leave."  
"Are you saying that one of your family members are back at the hotel?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why are we driving away from them."  
"Because I'm not ready to go home yet, if they want me back enough they will come to get me again." Though I wasn't sure I wouldn't run away again.

--2 hours later--

We were 2 states a head of the others now, Donny told me that he never drove with the band anymore, that they drove to slow. He was always at their destination days ahead. After awhile we stopped talking and just listened to whatever song was playing. I started to fidget in my seat and Donny took notice.

"Do you want to stop?"  
"Yah if that's alright."

We pulled into the next parking lot we could find and I went around to the back of the car and waited for Donny to open it. When he popped it open I dug through my books and picked Salem's Lot out and then grabbed my black pair of Victoria's Secret boyfriend sweat pants. I made Donny stand outside of the door as I slipped them on and took off all my tank tops, but for my white one.

We were back on the road in twenty minutes. I tried reading my book, but I couldn't. I just kept glancing up at Donny and wanting to say something, but not sure what to say. I finally closed my book, undid my seat belt, and turned in my seat so that I was facing Donny.

"Tell me about yourself." He smiled and turned off the music so all you heard was the tires on the road.  
"I should be 26 right now, but really I'm only 18. I was walking out of the piercing place, excited about my snake bites. I was my cell phone with my girlfriend when I got hit in the back of the head. When I woke up my whole body felt like it was on fire and I felt like I was going to die. I was all alone in abandon house in the middle of the words. I sat down on the floor and waited to die."

He paused for a couple of minutes and I waited for him to continue.

"When it was all done with I stood up and looked around there was still no one in the house and I still had no idea where I was or what was going on with me. I found a 6 page letter telling me everything I needed to know about what I was and that if I decided to feed off the humans that he would come after me and kill me. He said he might come back for me one day, but not yet."

He stopped and I guessed his story was over. I stared at him until he turned towards me touched my cheek, only steering the car with one hand. I couldn't remember how many times Konner did the same thing while driving. But unlike Konner, Donny didn't take his hand away and turn back to the road.

"Tell me your story, I've heard bits and pieces. But I want to know the whole story, I want to know what made you into the amazing girl you are today." He took his hand away then leaving the spot he touched feeling like fire.

I shook these feelings out of my head and told myself that I loved Konner.

"It was 6 years ago me and Spencer were going on our normal Friday walk. We used to live in a small town a few miles away from New York. We had been dating for about a year when he decided that he didn't want me anymore, but he didn't want anyone else to have me either. He had controlled me for so long I don't even know what I would have done if he had decided to just break up with me and not try to kill me.

"But we were on a trail in the woods when he sat me down on a bench and told me that he didn't want anyone else to have me and that I wasn't good enough for him anymore. He took a knife out of his pocket and stabbed me in the stomach. He kissed me once before leaving in the snow to die. I was on the edge of death when Konner found me, he saved me and brought me back to his home. We worked for years together killing what he called 'The Others' the ones that drank human blood.

"We did that for three years until Rae and Zayne became part of our family, Hannah was next saved by Rae and me, Darrell was saved by Hannah, Kaia and Sheree we saved in Florida, Darren was mine, and Alayna was last she came to us on her own. It's been the ten of us ever since."

He was silent again, back to staring at the road, I looked at him the whole time. He slowly turned his head towards me and looked kind of sad.

"You love Konner?"  
"Yes. He saved me, he helped me become who I am today. But the thing is he is who I'm running from, he was the one standing in the parking lot."  
"So do you think that you just thought you were in love with him?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you think you could fall in love again?"  
"Maybe, if I tried."  
"Are you going to try?"  
"I don't know."

He leaned and kissed me then, pressing his lips gently to mine, I thought I would pull away, I thought I would slap him and yell at him about how my heart only could belong to Konner. But I did none of those things, instead I kissed him back with as much passion as he was putting in to it.

Both we both jumped apart with the sudden ringing of my cell phone coming from my purse sitting at my feet. I bent down and got my phone out of my purse. Tears started to well up at the name on the called ID. I pressed ignore and wonder could I love someone else than Konner who was now leaving me a voice mail?

* * *

**Wow. I like this chapter.**

**Now tell me, do you?**

**And**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Just A Few Moments

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been like seriously busy. Even though its summer I'm busy. Crazy! But I'm finding sometime to write this story and my others ones, plus a new one that I'm trying to decide if I want to put on here or not. Haha.**

**ENJOY and LOVE it.  
Tori Elaine.**

* * *

_**Just A Few Moments**_

My cell phone beeped for the fifth time telling me I still had an unheard voicemail. Donny was driving silently beside me, he hadn't said anything since the kiss. My phone beeped again and Donny gripped the wheel tighter.

"Just listen to it." His voice was sharp and impatient.  
"I can't." I dropped my phone into my purse and I brought my legs up and turned my body away from Donny. My phone beeped again.

--2 hours later--

I woke up and rubbed my sore neck, I was still curled up in the front seat of Donny's car, which Donny wasn't in. I looked around and saw that we were parked in a hotel parking lot, I laughed when I realized that Donny hadn't bothered to wake me up when we got here, he was really mad at me. I unfolded my legs stretching them and groaned as the muscles ached from the amount of time they were in awkward positions. I unbuckled myself and got out of the car, I grabbed my purse before slamming the door and walking towards the hotel.

Donny must have told them that I would be coming and had them give me a key. I took the elevator to the fifth floor or what you call the president suit. Donny was watching TV when I walked in, I threw down my bag and walked over to him. I stood behind him for a couple minutes until I saw that he wasn't going to look at me.

"What?" He snapped turning the channel, he was watching some weird movie when I walked in now he was watching Sweeny Todd on paper view. I took his head in both of my hands and pulled back so that he was looking up at me.  
"Just stop." I said before I bent down and kissed his lips.

They stayed still for awhile, when I was about to give up they moved under mine. He grabbed both of my arms and flipped me over the couch into his waiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly like I was getting ready to float away and he was there to keep me there on the ground.

Our romantic moment was broken when Mark came running through the door. We both jumped and I feel to the floor, Donny got to his feet quickly and picked me up setting me on my feet, he kept his hands on my hips the whole time.

"Woah! Riot you better clean yourself up. Spencer is on his way up." Mark said it like he already knew that we were doing this, that he actually knew I wasn't into Spencer at all.  
"Thanks Mark." Donny gently shoved me towards the bedroom that had my bags sitting inside. "I'll talk to you later tonight." He kissed the back of my head and gently shoved me in. "Pretend to be asleep." He shut the door.

I did as I was told and quickly took off my clothes putting on short sleeping shorts and a white tank top. I had just pulled the covers up and closed my eyes when Spencer asked Mark and Donny where I was.

He opened the door to our room and closed it behind him. I could hear him unzipped his pants letting them slid to the floor. He took off his skirt and threw it to the ground next to his pants. I gripped the bed cover tighter and felt him slid into the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flat against his stomach.

"You'll always be mine. If you try to leave me I won't fail to kill you this time." He whispered in my ear before falling asleep, I shuddered every time his hot breath hit the back of my neck.

It was around midnight when I heard soft footsteps outside our door, the door slowly opened and clicked shut to quietly from human ears to hear. I jumped a little when Donny kneeled down in front of me. He smiled and I smiled back. He reached out his hand and I grabbed it quickly, he gently pulled me out of the bed. Spencer had rolled over hours ago taking his arms with him.

I quickly pulled on some blue jeans and then a plain white t-shirt. I grabbed my old beat up black converse and followed Donny out of the room. Mark was sitting up watching TV, but he didn't turn around when we walked out. Donny put his finger up to his lips and ran to the other side of the room. I suddenly got his idea, I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mark who was watching Dude Where's My Car?

"Hey Riot, not a sleeper?" He pressed pause on the movie and turned to look at me.  
"Sleep is overrated."  
"You sound like Donny, that kid never sleeps." He laughed. "No wonder you guys make the perfect couple."  
"What do you mean?" I began to pull on one of my shoes and tie them.  
"Well you see when you got here I just saw the way Donny looked at you, I've never in my whole life seen him look at someone like that. I mean I've known Donny forever, so when he changed I knew it right away. I mean who doesn't notice that friend grows handsome in a couple of days? Stops eating and wants to stop hanging out with you because it looks like he's in pain every time he hangs out with you. So when you walked in the club the one night I just saw how he watched you guys…" I froze when he got to the middle of the speech.  
"Wait you know…?" I turned towards him and stared at him.  
"What Donny really is? Yah I know and so that means I know what you are too…" Mark pushed play on the TV and I sat there frozen until Donny came out dressed in tight dark denim jeans and plain black t-shirt. "Don't worry I'll cover for you guys in the morning, I'll say you guys woke up early again and went out for breakfast."  
"Thanks man. See you later." Donny took my hand and pulled me out of the room, I left my purse with the still beeping phone on the counter.

We ran to his car and jumped in, I wasn't sure where we were going yet. I sat in the front seat waiting for him to start the car when he turned and smiled at me.

"Do you want to run?" There was a laugh in his voice and it made me smile.  
"More than you know!" I was out of the car first and half way down the high way before Donny caught up with me.

We darted between cars and up and down bridges and such. We were going fast, no one noticed anything expect a weird wind that made them look around in wonder. I would always sped up when Donny got close enough, he would laugh and try to catch me again. We got six miles away from the hotel when I saw the beach a few miles in front of us. I smiled to myself and cut across the highway towards the sand. Donny followed without protest. I ran half way done the beach until I slowed down enough for Donny to catch up.

When he did I swung my arms out so that I caught him around the neck, I flung myself so that he was carrying me on his back. He laughed and threw us down into the sand, I was laughing so hard I swear they could hear us back at the hotel. Donny rolled over still laughing and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

"I love running. It feels great, especially when you have the girl of your dreams to run with." He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.  
"Can we stay here all night, just lay in the sand and look at the stars?" I could feel him laughing, I had buried my face into his chest.  
"And do what when the sun comes up?" He ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Anything and everything. If we hunt 2 hours before the sun comes up we can be in the sun." I ran my hand down one of his arms before pulling it back and wrapping it around him.  
"As you wish." I felt him breathe my scent in and I smiled.  
"Can I ask you a question?" I couldn't get one thing off my mind.  
"Sure."  
"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Mark before you changed, that he knew what you were?" He went silent for awhile, not moving, not breathing.  
"Mark has always been a difficult story for me…"  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I guess there is no way around it with you. You know how I was changed, you know where I woke up. After I woke up I went back to my home town and began to search for the person who could have done this to me, when I ran into my good friend Mark Sparks. I called him Sparky, I didn't know how but he knew it was me. I left him after I…after I…" He let go of me and sat up, he crossed his arms over his knees and stared out at the sea.  
"Donny?" I sat up and placed my hand lightly on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"Have you ever noticed anything different from Mark that makes him different from us and the others?" He turned and looked at me, the look on his face scared me.  
"Just that he's always hungry and never seems to get enough sleep."  
"Yah…why do you think that is?" He grabbed my hand off his shoulder and brought it to the sand.  
"I don't know, what are you talking about Donny?"  
"Mark wouldn't give up, we've known each other since we were in diapers so he cared a lot about me and didn't get why I was so different. After I was changed I was stupid. I didn't leave home I stuck around I didn't want to let go of Amber and everyone else. Amber was the girl was I sort of told you about earlier. See I was never the popular guy, never the best looking in my class, I was loner and people loved to pick on me. Everyone but for Amber, she was part of the popular crowd and liked me for me. But I couldn't find anything to feed off of for awhile and Mark made the mistake of crossing my path." He stopped again and I suddenly got the idea.  
"Oh Donny…"  
"The poison didn't mix right with his blood, didn't change him all the way. He's still normal, but not mortal. He's like us in the fact that he will live forever and doesn't have to sleep that often. He eats like a normal human, but just has to eat a lot more than any other human and he only sleeps about two hours every night. It's my fault he's like this, but I just can't understand why he doesn't blame me, he thinks it's like the coolest thing that's ever happened to him…"

I stared at him for awhile, not sure what to say. Finally I did the only thing I knew that I could do. I wrapped my arms around him and gently kissed the tip of his ear. A small smile played at his lips, but didn't stay. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I set my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted back to my family and I started to wonder what was going on back there, but I was to scared to call them or anything like that.

Two hours before the sun came up we stood and ran to the nearest forest where we could find some animals after we had our fill we started for the hotel. Running the way we came, about a mile away from the hotel I stopped and began to walk, Donny stopped next to me, but kept his hands in this pockets. We both knew if Spencer drove by and saw us holding hands or anything of the sort something bad would happen.

"Donny, Spencer said something to me and I wanted to tell you. And I know it's stupid, but what he said scared me, though it shouldn't because he can't hurt me anymore…" I let my sentence fade off and kept walking until I felt Donny stop walking.  
"What did he say Whitney?" He looked serious and pissed, I didn't' know if it was about me or if it was about Spencer threatening me again.  
"He told me that if I tried to leave him that he wouldn't fail to kill me this time around…Donny? DONNY!"

He took off towards the hotel and I followed, but this time I was the one not able to catch up. By the time I got in the hotel he was in the elevator. When I got to our floor the door was open and there were yells coming out of it.

"DUDE! DONNY PUT HIM DOWN!" I ran in and saw Donny holding Spencer by the neck against the wall, his feet a couple inches off the ground. Mark was the one yelling, the others weren't there.  
"YOU FUCKER!" Donny tightened his grip on Spencer. I ran to him and grabbed his wrist. "Don'tbestupidwewilltalkaboutthislaterdon'tlethimgettoyouplease." I said this to fast for anyone, but me, Donny, and Mark to understand.

Donny let Spencer go and he dropped to the ground on his knees. I kneeled down and put my arm around his shoulders. He leaned into me and I helped him to his feet. I shut my eyes to what about I was about to do because I had no idea if Donny and Mark would see that I was just pretending.

"Your such a JACKASS DONNY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO THE REST OF THE STORY? DAMMIT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER TALK OR TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I led Spencer to our room and turned back to look at Donny who was looking at me in shock. I turned back around and fought back the tears that weren't even supposed to be there once again.

Hours passed and I sat in the room with Spencer trying to calm him down, trying to get him to understand that it wasn't Donny's fault, but mine. That I thought I could trust him and told him the story, it worked instead of being mad at Donny he was mad at me.

"You are the stupidest girl I have ever met. I mean how could you do that? I mean did you ever think about how it would affect me? My best friend probably hates me now for something that happened six years ago, I don't see how it even matters anymore! I mean your fine! YOU'RE A LIVE!! You're here so that has to mean you forgive me. So he has to get over it. And you? I don't even know what to do with you anymore."

He walked into our bathroom to get ready for his show, I stared at the door until it clicked shut and I heard the water running for his shower. I flung myself back onto the bed and closed my eyes trying not to groan. I heard a laugh from beside me and jumped in surprised. Donny was laying next to me his head on Spencer's pillow.

"I actually thought you were mad at me out there. Then I kind of guessed that you weren't. That you were just making sure I didn't get kicked out of the band." I laughed and moved closer to him.  
"You guessed right."

Without warning Donny moved so quickly I didn't notice what he was doing. He had grabbed me by my upper arms and rolled me over so he could lay out over me. I started to giggle as he put his arms under my neck and started to kiss me. 10 minutes into our make out session the door burst open and Mark came walking in.

"Yah you guys are seriously smart, I mean Whitney's crazy boyfriend is in the next room and you guys are making out on his bed." He started to laugh and Donny slowly rolled off of me, but didn't let go. "Your lucky he takes 30 minute showers and can't hear over the shower."

We got up and walked out of the room. The others were sitting around the room all dressed and ready for the shower. Sophie was staring at me and Donny, she was the only one that saw us walk out of the room together. I didn't like the look she was giving me so I stepped a few inches away from Donny even though it killed me to do so.

Spencer was done with his shower and was yelling last minute commands at everyone when the door bell rang. I was finishing getting ready by putting some earrings in so I called out that I would get and ran to the door. I was laughing when I opened it at something Ryan had yelled back at Spencer when Spencer told him he didn't like the red shirt Ryan was wearing.

When I turned back to the person at the door everything in me froze. Everyone stopped to see what was wrong, they were too confused to say anything. Everyone, but Donny who knew that there was only one thing that could make me this upset right now.

"Hey Whit." Rae smiled as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

* * *

**Yah I know, not my best chapter, but I've been under writes block for awhile now and I had no idea how to write this chapter. Haha. But I'll try to post a new chapter soon!!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Least Expected

**AHHH! I'm so sorry it's been so long!! I've been like super busy with everything. I just started school the other day so I'm getting homework. And I'm not spending all that much time at home anymore. But I will update more I promise!!**

**ENJOY!**

**Tori Elaine!!**

* * *

The Least Expected

Everything froze and I didn't move. Rae's arms didn't feel real, there was no way she could be here. There was no way that she could be here hugging me like I didn't run away from home with my crazy ex-boyfriend. I got the feeling back in my arms to be able to hug her back. When she felt my arms go around her she tightened hers.

"I've missed you." She said in my ear making me feel guilty about not calling just once to tell her I was okay.  
"I missed you to Rae." I stepped back out of her hug and let her into the room. The others stared at her with amazement. "Everyone this is my best friend Rae. Rae this is well everyone."

I introduced her to everyone and they all welcomed her willing. I saved Donny for last and she smiled and flirted like the good old Rae I knew. But something was different about this flirt, this flirt was screaming out single. And I knew that couldn't be right because she was with Zayne and they were the prefect couple.

I had decided to stay back from the concert with Rae so we could catch up. Donny gave me a longing look when everyone was filing out and he was the last one out the door. I gave him a look and nodded to tell me he understood. When he closed the door Rae sighed.

"That is the one I want." The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a low growl came out from the back of my throat. Rae's head snapped my way and she stared at me before she finally got it. "You can't have your ex, Konner, and Donny all at the same time. I want Donny."

My eyes made them selves into slits and the growl became a little louder. Rae moved off the arm of the couch she was sitting on and moved her body into a fighting position pulling her lips back to reveal her teeth and she started to growl at me also.

"You have Zayne. Stay back from Donny." I bent my knees and hunched back ready to jump.  
"Wrong Whit Dear. Hannah has Zayne." Before I react or say something to what she had said she attacked. My body slammed into the floor and my anger took over. I used my hands to grab her upper arms and threw her over my head into the ground behind me.

I quickly jumped up and got back into my fighting position, Rae doing the same. We circled around each other for awhile, sometimes taking a step forward while the other would take a step back. I knew this wasn't us but I couldn't stop myself from taking the first attack this time. I kicked a lamp at her to distract her and while she ducked the lamp I leapt.

I slammed her into the cough table that was in between the couch and TV. The glass top shattered and the wood broke into many pieces. The impact of our body sent pieces flying every where. Rae used her feet to kick me up and I went flying into the wall. I growled and landed on my feet. I was getting ready to jump at her and tear any part of her I could when I felt two strong hands holding me back.

I turned to see who could possible hold me back in this amount of rage and saw Darren. He smiled weakly and I ripped myself away from him and backed away from both of them. Rae was standing up and wiping glass and wood off her clothes and hair. She looked up and gave me an angry glare.

"I'm not going back. I don't want to go back. I need to stay here." I said quickly, I was still backing up, but came to a sudden stop when I hit the wall.  
"You need to come home. Things are all messed up and you don't belong here." Darren said walking over to Rachel and picking out a piece of wood that was tangled in her hair.  
"How do you know where I belong?" I spat at him. All I wanted was for Donny to walk through those doors and protect me from these people I thought were my friends.  
"We love you and we've been your family longer than who ever is here. You're coming home. You. Don't. Belong. Here." He said each word with a voice that wasn't his.  
"No."

I made a run for it, but Darren had always been quick. I heard the impact before I felt it. When Darren's body hit mine it sounded like thunder was booming. We hit the ground hard and I started kicking and screaming trying to get away from him. But besides being the quickest he was the strongest. My attempts seemed worthless. I screamed louder and kicked harder. Knowing that someone near by would hear me, at least I was hoping. Until I remembered the whole floor was booked under the band. And the whole band was at the concert.

My tears started slowly running down my cheeks as the fight started to die in me. I wanted nothing more for Donny to walk in and fight Darren for me. I could take Rae, I knew if I got free my anger at her would come back. Then it hit me that I didn't know why I was angry with her. I looked at her and saw her watching us with an angry glare, but when she caught my eyes the look wiped off her face and she came running over.

"DARREN LET HER GO! LET HER GO!" She pulled at his arms trying to get him to unwind them from me. "LET HER THE FUCK GO! THIS IS WRONG!"  
"HOW IS IT WRONG? SHE'S THE ONE THAT LEFT!"  
"SHE HAD NO CHOICE! SHE WASN'T HAPPY!" Rae screamed and her words hit me like bricks because no matter what I had told myself I never knew true happiness until I left home and found Donny.

The fight came back into me then and I was able to fight my way out of Darren's clutches and make a run for it. I skipped the elevator and ran for the stairs. I could hear Darren running behind me, I jumped down the middle of the stairs case so I was going through air, before I hit the ground I grabbed a railing and flung myself over onto the actual stairs and started running down the last flight. I could hear Darren coming behind me.

I came to the emergency exit at the end of the stairs and pushed it open. The alarm sounded, but I didn't care I kept running, my bare feet hitting the pavement. I boosted up my speed when I was out in the open, I could throw off Darren's path by going in crazy directions.

When I was about 4 miles from the concert I took a glace behind me. I could see Darren about 50 yards behind me. I pushed myself harder. When I got the backstage door I wiped out my pass and showed it to the guard, he gave me a weird look. You could tell he was wondering where I came from and why I wasn't wearing shoes.

I ran through backstage and to the edge of the curtains so I couldn't be seen by the crowd, but I could be seen by the band. Donny was two feet in front of me.

"Donny." I said just loud enough for him to hear over the music and the screams. His head snapped to the side and he looked at me, when he saw the look on my face his eyes filled with worry. "I need you."

I could hear Darren auguring with the guard about having to come in that it was an emergency. I knew he could get through if he wanted, but he wasn't thinking about that right now. I turned back to Donny trying to calm myself, not to worry him too much.

"Rae was here as a distraction. Darren came to, he's one from my coven, and they are trying to bring me back home. Saying things are messed up and it's all my fault. They want to take me away from you." His worried expression replaced with a very pissed off one. "Finish the concert though, I'll dodge him if he gets in."

His face was mixed with worry and anger, I knew he was more worried though. It was Donny's way to be worried about me than himself or anyone else around him. I looked behind my shoulder, I could see Darren's shadow on the back of the door where the guard was still keeping him outside, I knew he would give up soon and come in himself without anyone noticing.

They were still at the start of the concert, barely into their third song when Darren got in. I looked at Donny, who was still watching and blew him kiss before taking off into the crowd, Darren following right behind me. I twisted my way through, some people jumping back at the coldness of my skin.

Darren kept up with me never stopping, never resting, I began to walk faster in fright. I knew that if he caught me I would be dragged back home. Where I would be trapped, never to see Donny again. I started running then, still careful not to hurt anyone Darren doing the same. When I got to the back of the concert hall I saw Donny staring at me. I knew this might be my good bye, Darren was hot on my heels. I gave a simple wave and ran I didn't bother to wipe the tears on my face, this time they actually belonged there.

…..

Darren did finally catch me and I was dragged back home, I've been here for four months now. Not a word from Donny, things really were messed up in the house. After I had left Hannah and Darrell broke up out of no where, but then I only found out it was Zayne. Rae and him had a big fight leading to a break up, no one knew that him and Hannah had been hiding feelings for each other.

I walked around the house like a ghost for the first few months, still do sometimes. At night I lay in my bed and remember the day on the beach with Donny or our first kiss. I missed his smell, his touch, his fingers lightly twisted around my own. I missed the way he played with my curls or the way he kissed me.

Konner was a ending story, after the hotel he had left. No one had heard from him since then. They didn't know if he was going to come back or not, it was fine with me because I could live without seeing him. He wasn't the one I loved, I wasn't even sure where Donny was. I lost track of the tour after the others stripped me of everything that could help me find out.

One night well I was laying in my bed Rae walked in, I stared at her before rolling over and making it so she was talking to my back. I flinched when she laid down next to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"Whitney, I don't get what you are so upset about. We brought you back to where you belong, since you've been home you haven't said anything to any of us. We all missed you. We just did what was best for you." She stopped and waited for my response and I decided for the first time in four months I would speak to her.  
"You ruined my life. I belong with the person I love and I don't even know where he is now. It's all your fault." I shut my mouth again, the feeling of talking was weird to me now after being a mute for so long.  
"Sweetie, Konner will come back. There was no way I could stop him from running. He's Konner he does what he wants."  
"I wasn't talking about Konner. I was talking about Donny." I felt Rachel tense up. The name was forbidden from the house. He had done nothing wrong, but they acted like he was part of the others.  
"You don't love him" She got up and walked out of my room slamming the door behind me.

Zayne and Hannah had moved out of the house shortly after getting together, I hadn't seen or heard from them since. I didn't know if they knew what was going on here, I hoped they did, wishing they would come rescue me.

My wish came true with a simple knock on my window…

* * *

Yes I know sorta bad chapter, but I'll get my point across soon enough.

**REVIEW!!**


	11. Is This Freedom?

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I'm going to try and update all my stories and maybe start some new ones.  
ALL IN ONE DAY!  
Haha  
ENJOY!  
Tori Elaine.**

* * *

Is This Freedom?

I looked up and saw a face I hadn't seen in awhile, I smiled which was foreign to me. Darren and Rae had left to hunt as soon as she walked out of my room. Only Darrell, Sheree, and Alayna were downstairs. Kaia had decided to go with Rae and Darren having becoming best friends with Rae soon after I left.

I slid the window open as soon my bedroom door burst open. Hannah and Zayne climbed in as the others walked through the door. They all found places to sit down and stared at me. I smiled realizing not everyone wanted me to suffer in this house.

"You guys have been working together?" I turned towards Sheree who was smiling at me.  
"Of course we were. We told Darren and Rae to leave you where you were. If you wanted to come home you would. But they had their own ideas, they thought if you came home then things would go back to normal." Sheree explained to me. "Sheree and Alayna had been giving us details about what has been going on. We've been waiting for them to go hunting for awhile. We are all leaving tonight." Hannah said standing up to hug me, I hugged her back before going to Zayne and hugging him too.  
"We are all leaving? Even Sheree, Alayna and Darrell?" I turned to all of them. All of them wanted to leave with me.  
"We all have to go, none of us wants to be answering questions about your where abouts." Darrell said laughing.

So quickly everyone went to their rooms and got their bags that they've had ready for three months. I smiled as they pulled out a small bag for me, Darrell explained to me they already saw that I had taken most of my things with me that there as nothing really else to take. I hugged him and took my small bag.

Different from the last time, I walked out the front door and got in my own car. We each took our own cars. We left no note, no nothing. We had left everything on that was on when they left, when they came home they would come home to an empty house. The whole time in my car I began to think about how maybe I would get to see Donny again, just the thought made me want to press down harder on the gas pedal. But all of us were already pushing it with the speed.

It ended up that Zayne and Hannah moved out of city limits, they moved a whole state over. They wanted to be as far as they could from Rae. It seemed she wanted Zayne back and nothing was going to stop her from trying. They felt safer away. Rae was my best friend, no matter what. But I knew that as long as she kept me away from Donny we couldn't be best friends.

They had given me a new cell phone before we got in our cars, my old one was still with Donny and the band. I wondered if Spencer had it or Donny was able to get it before he could. I was hoping Donny had my most important things with him, I loved him more than I have or ever would love Spencer. The phone rang and I reached over in the passenger seat and grabbed it. The called ID said it was Hannah. I pressed talk and lifted it to my ear.

"Hey Hannah." She laughed and I smiled.  
"How does it feel to finally be away from prison?"  
"If this is freedom then I'm in love!" I heard her laugh and Zayne also.  
"We are almost there, when we get there you can search the tour and see what city they are going to be in. Then we will ALL go there with you. We want to welcome Donny to the family."  
"Thank you so much Hannah you have no idea how much this means to me."

We hung up and drove for 2 more hours. We pulled into a long driveway and we all park our cars on the side. Zayne and Hannah had bought a large country house with 2 stories. We each would get our own rooms. Zayne and Hannah were upstairs with Alayna and Darrell. Me and Sheree had downstairs just off of the kitchen. The house was different from our old one and I was happy about that. I learned that they had bought this house knowing that someday our family would come back together, just lacking a few members.

I sat down on my new bed and stared at the laptop in front of me. I wanted nothing more then to just type in his band name and find out where he was and go get him. But I was nervous about what I would find when I got there. He could have changed or forgotten about me. He may not even love me anymore, I didn't want that to happen. I would never want that to happen.

"just do it whit. You know you want to and we all want to meet him." Sheree said from the door way, I turned and stared at her.  
"I know I should, but all of this is just hard. So many things are running through my mind right now. None of them all that good. I want nothing more to just find out where he is."  
"Then do it. I'll sit with you while you do it."  
"I would like that thank you."

She came fully into my room and pulled up a chair next to the one that was already pulled up to the computer desk. I got up and sat down and turned on the laptop. The screen lit up and waited for my password, I smiled and typed in everything from my old one and was happy to see that everything was the same.

I clicked on the Internet and typed in _Immortal Love for Her _under search. Sheree held my hand was we waited for the search results. When the tour dates came up and I saw that they were going to be in Florida the next night Sheree was out of her chair and calling the airline for six tickets to Miami, Florida.

I wasn't sure how, but she talked her way into it. Our flight left in two hours, everyone grabbed their things and rushed for their cars. It took us an hour to get to the airport alone, I was jittery the whole way. The hour wait was the worst, when we boarded I was wishing the whole time that I could just rush the whole motor thing.

On the plane I sat between Alayna and Sheree, while Darrell, Zayne, and Hannah sat in the row in front of us. Nothing could distract me, I tried reading, watching the movie, and talking to one of my friends, but nothing could keep my mind off seeing Donny in a few hours.

"You really need to calm down Whit." Alayna said, she was flipping through a Cosmo Girl magazine, not even looking up at me.  
"It's hard, I'm going to see Donny in just a few hours. I haven't seen him or talked to him in four months." I played with a curl before pushing it behind my hair just to have it come forward again.  
"You know Whit, you never were good at controlling your curls." Sheree laughed, she handed me a head band which I put in as soon as I she handed it to me.  
"Yah, maybe I should go take classes." That made her laugh and I smiled. It felt good to be able to make someone laugh.

The flight landed and I was the first off the plane, there were 2 rental cars waiting for us and I ran to one and jumped in the front seat, jumping up and down as the others hurried to the cars.

"Gezz Riot your going to ware all of us out." Darrell said as he sat down in the passenger seat, I stuck my tongue out at him and started the car as soon as Alayna and Sheree shut the back doors.  
"We're vampires, we don't get tired."

As soon as the words left my mouth I had my foot on the gas pedal and we were off. I drove straight for the nicest hotel hoping that it was the one the band was at. I didn't see the tour bus, so I went to the next one. It took me 5 hotels before finally finding the tour bus. I pulled in the parking lot, parked next to what I knew was Donny's car and ran for the doors not even bothering to shut off the car.

I went past the front desk and straight for the stairs knowing the elevators wouldn't be fast enough for me. I went to the top story, knowing the band had the largest room. I skidded to a stop at the door and started banging with my fists at the door. The others came up behind me. It seemed like hours before someone opened the door, of course it was only minutes. When the door opened I saw my half human, half vampire friend Mark.

"HOLY SHIT RIOT!" I flew into his arms giving him a big hug, he picked me up off my feet and swung me around. I heard a few of my friends laugh behind me.  
"Oh MARK! I've missed you calling me Riot!" I laughed, and hugged him tighter when he finally set me down.  
"Where the fuck have you been? And who are they?"  
"I was dragged home by two people I thought were my friends and this is my family."

The others walked in and smiled at Mark with politeness. Mark looked at them and back to me.

"You mean to tell me that there was more of you? Like a whole family?"  
"Yes, there are three others of our family, but we had to split up. Not that I regret that." The others looked shocked that Mark knew anything about us. "He's half vampire, half human you guys, and when he got bit the venom didn't mix with his blood right."  
"That's just weird, but cool." Darrell said and we all laughed.

I introduced Mark to everyone and asked where the rest of the band was. "Down at Donny's room, they are always trying to talk him into staying in the same room as us."  
"How is he?"  
"Not so good. He won't hunt and him and Spencer are really close to killing each other, well at least Spencer is close enough, Donny just doesn't give a shit about anything anymore." The look on my face must have said all that I was thinking, would he care that I was back? "He'll be really happy that your back, I'll call him right now." I bit my bottom lip and watched as he pulled out his cell.

"Hey Donny are the others still there?" I waited. "Oh, Where did they go?" I waited once more. "Sick I hate that place, their chicken is nasty. But man that's not why I called I need you to come up here for a couple of minutes." I bit down harder until Mark reached out and pulled it out of my mouth so that I wasn't biting down on it any more. "Dude don't ask questions."

He shut his phone and smiled. "He's on his way."

The others quickly went into the living room part of the room and sat down on the couches and waited for Donny. I played with my fingers as I stood there in front of the door waiting for it to open. When it did Donny stopped and stared at me. His face showed his shock, Mark slowly backed out of the room until he was in the living room with the others. Donny just stood there and looked at me.

"Whitney?" He asked like he couldn't believe it was me.  
"Yes." The forbidden tears began again, they hadn't been around since I left four months ago.

It happened so fast, he was there at the door and two seconds later I was in his arms his lips on mine. I grabbed fist full of his hair and he lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. I could feel him smile against my lips, it was everything we both wanted.

He pulled away and I rested my forehead against his and just breathed him in. He hugged me tighter and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt so good to be in his arms again, just to be able to feel him again. I smiled and he smiled right back, the aching feeling that I had for the last four months disappeared with that simple smile.

"Why didn't you come to me?" He asked, setting me down burying his face into my hair.  
"I tried so hard too, but I was trapped they took away everything that would help me find you. Finally the rest of my family helped me escape and find you. They are in the next room, they really wanted to meet you." I kissed his neck and felt his hands tighten on my back.  
"I want to meet anyone that brought you back to me."

So I took his hand and led him to the living room where everyone was sitting there pretending to be holding a conversation. Though it looked like Alayna and Mark were in an actually conversation and it looked like a good one. They all turned and looked us, but for those two they didn't even see that we came into the room.

"Everyone this is Donny, Donny that's Zayne, Hannah, Darrell, Sheree, and Alayna. They are my family."  
"Hello Everyone. Thank you for bringing me back the one thing that means everything to me." He put his arms around my waist and hugged me closer, my family smiled because this was the first time in months that I truly looked happy.

We all sat around for awhile talking and laughing, Sheree and Darrell looked lonely since everyone was paired off, they could never date, it wasn't for them. Darrell was like Sheree's brother and visa versa.

But that's when Ryan and Sophie walked in, they stopped in shocked at the large group of beautiful people. Sheree's eyes went straight to Ryan they made eye contact and she looked away quickly, he was human and she was vampire. The forbidden relationship, but by they way she kept looking out of the corner of her eye at Ryan she was being tempted to break all the rules. I knew that something might come out of this or it might not.

"Whitney?" Ryan's French accent made me laugh and jump up and hug him.  
"Hello Ryan. I'm back." "As I see. Has Spencer seen you yet? He'll be most happy to see that your okay, the room was such a mess when you left, everyone knew someone had attacked or surprised you." Before I could say anything Donny spoke up.  
"Ryan, Whitney belongs to me. We love each other and Spencer is just going to have to understand that."  
"I'm going to have to understand what?"

Everyone froze and we all turned to look at Spencer. Donny stood up and wrapped his arm around me, I froze before realizing he was right we shouldn't keep secrets anymore. The look on Spencer's face was nothing, but pure shock, anger soon replaced it.

"You fucking bastard." Spencer said as he came at Donny.

Donny pushed me out of the way and I landed with a thud on the floor as Spencer and Donny both fell to the floor beside me. Donny was trying not to let Spencer hit him, he would break his hand if he tried. Donny was on bottom holding on to both of Spencer's hands, who was struggling hard.

Donny threw him off and Spencer went flying across the floor, his arm got caught on the iron legs of the coffee table. Everyone froze as the carpet under Spencer's arm turned bright red, I didn't hear anything people said.

Things went out of control in seconds…

* * *

**TADA!**

**Sorry about the long no update, I'll try to stay on top of things for now on.**

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Sometime Bad

**Sorry about the no update thing, I've been so busy. Friends, school, and the new boyfriend keep me busy and away from home all the time. I've started like 10 new stories, have a least a whole notebook of just one and the first chapter done to the sequel to Aya West, I just got to find the time to post it lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Something Bad

I don't know how it started, how it happened. I remember the smell of Spencer's sweet blood hitting my nostrils and all hell broke loose. I barely remember his screams as I charged after him, locking my jaw on his neck. The screams of my friends and loved ones fell on deaf ears; all I cared about was the blood going down my throat. All I cared about was drinking every last drop.

Donny wrapped his arms around me and pulled with all his might, ripping me away from Spencer, I knew there was venom in his blood stream, I hadn't held that back. I kicked, screamed, and swung my fist trying to get back to my blood, trying to get back to Spencer's lifeless body lying on the hotel floor. The others started rushing around as Donny pulled me into a bed room away from Spencer. I bit him many times trying to get away; he put up with it and kept pulling me away.

He threw me on to the bed and jumped on top of me, he held my legs down with his and pinned my arms above my head with his hands. I thrashed around, but he still managed to hold me down. He kissed my face, my neck, my arms, everywhere he could to get the real me back. He begged for me to snap out of it, to realize that this wasn't me. That I wasn't like "The Others", I was the good kind, and I was the safe kind.

It seemed like hours until my mind cleared and I was finally able to think about something besides blood. Donny looked too tired to even fight anymore; he didn't even realize that I had given up the fight. When he finally did he rolled off of me, but kept his arms wrapped around me so that I didn't get away from him.

"It's okay Donny; I'm not going to go after him. Did they take him somewhere?" I spoke, my voice a little more musical than before. The blood was taken its effect on me.  
"They took him back to Hannah and Zayne's house." His answer short and quick, no loving voice to it.  
"You must hate me now. I'm sorry; I don't blame you if you do hate me." I wanted this voice that wasn't mine to go away.  
"I don't hate you, but that wasn't the first time you've had his blood. You wouldn't have acted like that if it was." He turned his face away from me. "He'll be one of us now."

I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball, I didn't want to face him or anyone. I rolled over and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him. When he did this I let the sadness I was feeling come full out. I started to cry, not just cry, I let out loud sobs that scared even me. It was a mix of a scream and a sound of pain. I couldn't believe I let myself get so out of control, so not myself.

"Baby, I know you didn't mean to. You would never attack someone like that, it was just instinct." He held me tighter trying to calm me down and give me some comfort.

We laid there for awhile, me wrapped in his arms crying as he tried to calm me down with his voice and soft touch. I rolled over and buried my face into his chest and he rubbed my back softly. I still didn't feel better, but it was a comfort knowing that he was there and he didn't hate me. I pressed myself closer to him and looked up at him. He smiled softly and began to kiss me. It didn't take long until this turned to us making out and our hands to run all over each other's body.

Donny rolled me over so that I was on top of him and kept his hands on my hips, my hands were either in his hair or on the side of his face. He ran his hands up my back and then back down stopping at the end of the shirt I was wearing. He began to raise it up until I froze.

"Trust me." Was all he had to say and I unfroze. We both slowly began to undress and things led to other things. In the end I froze again and pulled away from him, we were both completely naked and he was ready for something I wasn't sure I was to give. "What's wrong? Am I going to fast? Do you think I'm just using you?" He fired question after question at me.  
"I haven't had sex since I was human; even then it was just one time with Spencer. I'm just nervous. You're not going to fast, I love you and I want to commit myself to you and I know this is a way to do that…" He stopped me there.  
"There is another way you can commit yourself to me." He smiled and my breath caught in my throat. "Marry me Whitney."  
"DONNY!" I threw myself at him and started to kiss him. I could feel him smiling under my lips; he pulled away and looked at me.  
"Is that a yes?" I nodded and his smile grew before he pressed his lips back on to mine.

Knowing that I was going to marry the one guy I truly loved, I let myself go to the desire to be one with Donny. I knew that he would love me no matter what and that he would make a wonderful husband. So I let everything go at the moment of time and loved every second of it.

We were still lying there two hours later when I heard the doors to the hotel sweep open and click close. Donny looked at me and we both listened, the sound of high heels clicking on the hard floor told us that it was Sophie. We both got out of the bed slowly and began dressing; Sophie had stopped walking and was now mixing a drink.

Donny walked into the bathroom and I walked out to where Sophie was now drinking something, when she heard the door open. Her eyes bugged out and she dropped her glass which shattered on the floor. She started to back away from me until she stepped in something that made a wet like sound. She looked down and saw that she had stepped in a puddle of blood. She screamed and ran towards the wall away from me.

"My brother called. He told me that you were a monster. An evil monster that lives off of blood, you attacked Spencer. He had no chance to tell me what else happened before the line disconnected. Where is my brother?" She spit these words at me; this is when I remembered that Ryan was there when the only scene had played out.

Donny having heard what Sophie said slowly came into the room, he used his speed to move across the room and hide from her so that she didn't see him as he snuck up behind her as she moved backwards toward the door. With a quick smack to the head Sophie blacked out and fell backwards into Donny's waiting arms.

"What do we do Donny? She knows and so does Ryan! We can't just kill them, but we can't just let them go." I was panicking and it wasn't helping that Donny had just knocked Sophie out and was now dragging her to the bathroom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"I'm going to put her in the tub and then we are going to go to Zayne and Hannah's house and see what's going on there. So go get my things and I'm going to try and clean up in here." He grabbed a towel and started to scrub at the red stain in the carpet.

I did as I was told and began to pack Donny's stuff in his bags. His clothes were tossed all over the place and his bathroom was a mess. I shook my head as I tried to make sure I had everything before finding a missing shoe or some random shirt. After I had everything in bags I pulled all of them out there and piled them by the door. Donny was finishing up with the floor and when I looked the red stain was gone.

I didn't have time to ask him before he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. We grabbed his bags and rushed out of the room. He didn't return his key; he just went straight out the front doors with me right behind him. His car was parked next to the tour bus and he quickly popped open the trunk and began to shove his bags into it.

"Get in I got this." I did as I was told and climbed into the front seat of his car. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I didn't hear him get into the driver's seat. "Alright you ready to go?"

I looked at him and nodded; he put the key in the ignition and put the car into gear. We didn't really talk all the way to the house; I was quiet and was thinking to myself. Donny reached over and placed his hand on my knee and left it there. Sometimes he would squeeze or tighten his hold to make sure I was still there. I would look at him and give him a soft smile to let him know that I was ok.

But I wasn't sure I was okay, I knew Spencer was now in transformation, he was going to be like us and he had a strong chance of killing me, this time my strength wouldn't be able to save me because he would have the same strength, maybe even stronger since he's new to the vampire world. So of course he will be stronger than me and Donny. I was worried, really worried.

We got to the house and walked right in. I could hear only two heart beats, on was faint, the other was panicked. I went downstairs to the faint one first while Donny went to the one that was panicked. I didn't know what he was going to say to Ryan, I wasn't even sure what I was going to say to my family.

As I was walking down the stairs as Zayne was making his way up, I stopped and so did he. We looked at each other for awhile, before he nodded and all I could was nodded back.

"Are you doing okay?" He leaned against the wall. "I mean that was a surprise seeing you do that."  
"I know. I'm fine now. That was just a surprise to me too, I didn't think his blood would affect me that strongly. How is he doing?" I started to avoid his eyes.  
"He is changing. He keeps screaming, but Hannah and Sheree is down there with him, Sheree put something in his system. Bit him a few more times to get the process to go faster." He nodded as he said this.  
"I better go down there. I don't want anyone else around him when he wakes up. I don't know who he might hurt."

Zayne didn't say anything as I made my way past him and through the door of the room that Spencer was staying in. When Sheree and Hannah saw me all I had to do was nod and they got up and left.

I sat down in the stool that Sheree had been sitting in before and I stared at this lifeless like body in front of me. I reached out in touched his skin, which was already turning hard and cold. At my touch he turned his head and stared at me straight on.

"I…will…get…you…for…this…" He grinned a sickening grin and then screamed.

* * *

**SORRY! It's not my best. But I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. The Nightmare Begins

Hey all!  
Just realized it's been awhile since I've update on this one.  
Sorry!

ENJOY!

* * *

The Nightmare Begins

The thoughts ran through my mind so quickly sitting next to the soon undead Spencer. He was going to kill me; I knew that, he would kill Donny to. But I couldn't let him; there was no way he was going to kill the one man I wanted to marry, the one man I couldn't live without. There was no life without Donny, I was "alive" for the first time in six years now that I had Donny and I was not going to lose that because some sick bastard didn't know how to let go and find some other girl to screw up with.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and I heard footsteps coming down, a small smile came across my lips when the scent reached my nose. I looked up from the book in my hands and saw my soul mate standing on the foot of the stairs smiling at me. I set my book down and walked over to him.

He met me half way just like always and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. He picked me up off my feet and held me in the air tight against him, deepening the kiss. But like always he pulled away, but didn't set me down.

"Hello love, how comes the babysitting?" He glared over at the table, only two more hours.  
"About as boring as it gets, how goes Ryan and Sheeree?" I looked up at the roof wondering about the blooming romance I've been missing form.  
"About as dangerous as it can get. You know how dangerous human, vampire relationships are." He kissed under my chin, since I was still looking up.  
"I know, but think about how calm she got him after you tried and failed. He trusts her and if he trusts her, he'll learn to trust us again."  
"Your right. But I better get back up there I was in the middle of game with Zayne, but he went off to find something for Hannah. Have I told I love you?" He smiled his heart breaking smile.  
"Not since I got your text five minutes ago. But I love you too." I kissed him again and he set me down.

After he went back up stairs I couldn't get back into my book again, so I set it down once again and stared at Spencer. His heart was slowing and it was almost done. Just two hours, two hours until I had to fight for my life and Donny's as well. I sighed and began to mess with the ring on his finger, I remembered it. I had given it to him; it was a simple silver band with our names curved into it. I didn't understand how he could still wear it knowing what he did. So I decided to take it off his finger and crush it into powered. As I was taking it off his finger, he suddenly grabbed me causing me yelp out in surprise. The look in his eyes scared me.

"I want you." His voice was different; he wouldn't be able to return to his band.  
"You can't have me. I belong to Donny you dirty piece of scum." He gripped my hand harder.  
"I want you and I will have you. I'm not going to kill you, but I will make you pay for this, I don't know when, I don't know how just yet. I don't have the whole plan made out yet. But you will wish I would have the mercy to kill when I'm done. I promise you that baby." His smile was so twisted I wanted to scream out for help, but he must of guessed what I was about to do because he tightened his grip.  
"I'm not your baby." I said through gritted teeth.  
"You will be."  
"Never, now let go of me you piece of shit." I tugged on my arm, but he held on tight.  
"I'll be touching you soon. Look forward to it."  
"I'd rather die." I spat at him.  
"Careful what you wish for." He smiled his twisted smile again making me rip my arm out his hand and stand up fast enough to make the that slam to the ground.

What scared me the most was while we were talking his heart had stopped and he was now getting slowly off the table, he was supposed to down for another two hours. He had such a look on his face that I was terrified, my only exit was blocked by him and I hadn't fed off of anything for awhile so he was stronger than me. I backed up slowly as he started walking towards me; I hit the wall when he was just two feet away. His smile was making me sick, I wanted to smack it off of him and run at the same time. He was pure evil.

He pressed his body against mine and I tried to push him off, but he grabbed my wrists and threw them into the wall with such a force they imbedded into the cement wall. I let out a whimper as I tried to pull my hands out of the cement; he held me there with one hand and began to undress me with other. I was wearing a long flowing red and gold skirt for comfort while I sat here for endless hours watching him, but I regretted it as he torn it in two off of my body. I began to kick him anywhere I could until he took one my legs and ripped it completely away from my body; before I could let out a scream he crushed his mouth on to mine.

I was in physical pain, which I haven't felt since the change, but it was there and my body felt like it was on fire. I watched as my leg laid there useless on the ground. His mouth was still on mine and his hands were still working my body.

Right then I became pissed, beyond pissed really. I ripped my hands free of the cement and pushed him with all my might across the room, I fell to the floor as he slammed into the wall opposite of me; cement chucks flew everywhere as his body smashed into it. I grabbed my leg and dragged it towards me as I heard running footsteps upstairs coming towards us.

Spencer had pulled himself free of the cement and was coming towards me again, he heard the footsteps too, and he smiled at me before picking up the table and hurling it up the stairs towards the door. It smashed through the door and blocked the entrance. I knew with the strength of the others it would be pulled out in no time, but I was wondering how fast enough was it going to be?

My leg was held close to my body began to attach itself, it disgusted at me at the same time it filled me with relief. But even after it attached itself, it felt odd to stand on. I stood and Spencer was there in no time, he back handed me and I once again I was on the floor. Spencer pounced and there was a loud tearing sound as the bed was being torn of the door jam. He flashed his pearly white before digging them into my arm and ripping it off. I screamed loud and pure this time, the tearing of the bed topped just for a second which was an enough time for Spencer to start on my other arm. He flung it across the room and began to punch me repeatedly in the face.

Seconds later there was a blur and Spencer was once again stuck in the cement, Donny was standing over me staring at him with pure hatred. I felt arms pick me up under the arms, if my arms were actually there. I looked up and saw Sheeree and Hannah. Alayna picked up my arms and we all ran up stairs. They set me down in a chair and stared at me in disbelief. I wanted to get back downstairs with Zayne and Spencer so I grimaced and began to tell them what to do.

"Hold my right arm next to where it's supposed to go please Hannah." She did as she was told and let out a scream when it reattached itself. I held out my hand towards Alayna for my other arm and let it reattach itself. "Someone run up stairs and get my ass kicking pants."

Sheeree did what I asked and hurried back; I slid the pants on and hurried downstairs. Donny had Spencer in a head lock; Zayne was lying on the floor looking at his arm lying on the floor. I picked it up and pressed it against his body and ran to help Donny.

"Babe get back upstairs, this is my fight." Donny grunted taking a kick from Spencer, who now got out of the headlock and was coming for me.  
"No. This is both our fight." I locked eyes with Donny for an only a split second before smashing my fist in Spencer's face. He once again went flying and slammed into the ground.

We made our mistake then, we left a gap between us, and in the gap was the wide open door. It didn't take long when you got upstairs to find the front door. Spencer saw this and took the chance for escape. But first he knew he had to do something that would stop one of us from going after him, he flew at me then and crashed me into the wall. He went for the exit, Donny came to me.

"NO!" I screamed and tore after him, but he was new and younger to this life than me, which meant he was faster.

I stood on the porch not able to catch his scent in the rain that I just realized was coming down; I dropped to my knees and shook my head. He was going to kill innocent people and it was my entire fault. I didn't hear Donny come up behind me and I didn't move as he picked me up and brought me into the house out of the rain. He carried me upstairs and began to change my clothes.

I stared off into space as he slipped a baggy shirt over my head and put my arms in to the holes, he put me in my favorite sweatpants and lay down with me and I began to cry.

"He's going to kill Donny, he's going to kill." He began to kiss every surface of my face to calm me down, but he couldn't he knew that, he just had to tell me the truth.  
"I know Whit, I know."

* * *

I know, it's not that good, but at least it's an update. Right?

REVIEW!


	14. Searching For Evil

Sorry that there's been no update here for awhile, I have to write a short story for school and I've been working on that. I think I'm going to post it online so you guys can tell me what you think because if you like it then I might do it as a story on here, but I'm not sure yet. Well enjoy the chapter.

LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Searching For Evil

I stood by the door waiting for Donny to get back with some news; we had been searching hard for Spencer for the last 3 weeks. But there was no sign of him, it was like he had just disappeared, but we knew he hadn't because the news programs usually told us so. There were murders going on every night, but the police had no idea what was going and they didn't understand why they couldn't find who or what was doing this. Where ever the murder took place two of us went, Donny and Zayne had went this time and I wanted Donny back now.

I knew that if Spencer got the chance he would kill Donny, and then come back for me. I would give up quickly if Donny was dead; there was no life for me without him. Since meeting him I now knew what love was and what it could give me, I couldn't say I had never loved Spencer or Konner, but Donny was my soul mate, my one true love. And I wasn't about to live without that. Finally the door opened and Donny walked through the door, but by the look on his face I knew that the news was the same. Spencer had gotten away.

"I'm sorry baby, when we got there he was nowhere to be seen, we looked and looked. It all led to dead ends." He kicked off his shoes and walked over to wrap his arms around me. I breathed in the smell of him before wrapping my arms tightly around him.  
"It's okay; we'll get him I know we will." I looked up and stood on my tip toes, he smiled before bending down the rest of the way and kissing me on the lips.  
"Where's Hannah?" Zayne asked from behind Donny.  
"She's upstairs watching the football game." I answered him, he ran quickly up the stairs.  
"You need to hunt, let's go." Donny took my hand and led me out the door.

As soon as we were outside we took off, I held on tight to his hand never wanting to let go. He led me deep into the forest where we stopped and looked around. There was a herd of deer nearby and we began to sniff them out. About two miles from our starting point we found them. I had two for myself and Donny had three. We got rid of the bodies and started back for the house.

I went straight upstairs and started the shower; Donny locked the door behind us. When the water felt warm enough we began to undress and got in the shower. The dirt and mud from the forest came off our body in black streams and went down the drain. Donny stood in the shower and held me while I cried. I did this every time never wanting to cry in front of everyone else, he ran his finger through my hair while I sobbed into his chest.

Finally when the water ran clear we got out of the shower and wrapped ourselves in towels. In my room I laid down on my bed and just stared at the wall, there was nothing left in me. I wished I could dream, but knew that I never could. That I was cursed with the endless hours of the day, I heard Donny pull on some clothes and then began to go through where my clothes were. He pulled me up and began to pull on my clothes for me.

When he was done with me he threw the towels into hamper and then laid down next to me in the bed. I rolled over into his chest and curled into a ball. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my wet curls. I had begun to miss my long hair, it was easier to hide behind it then it was now. We didn't say anything as we laid there in each other's arm, we were just enjoying each other's company while we could. We never knew when he would come back to get one of us.

"Donny I think we should leave the others. They are in danger every second we are here. Spencer doesn't want them; he wants us and only us." I could feel him take a deep breath and then sigh.  
"Yes I was thinking the same thing. I don't want that to happen to them. We should leave tonight." He kissed me on the top of my head and I cried once again into his chest.

We packed our bags shortly after that; we both packed a small amount of clothes and a few items that weren't. Then without saying goodbye to anyone we crawled out the window and into the night. We ran for hours, never stopping to look around us. We carried our bags on our backs and never looked back at the way we came from the moment we started.

I had left my family a small note telling them not to look for me, that I and Donny had left for them. I explained that I wanted no one to be hurt because of the evil vampire running around the states surrounding us. I told each of them I loved them with everything I had and thank them endlessly for bringing me and Donny back together when I thought I would never see him again. I left the note on my bed where they would be sure to find it.

We stopped 4 states over at a rundown Inn; I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The first thing I saw was an old picture of Spencer before he was turned.

"_The lead singer of My Immortal Love, Spencer Con, is still missing. The younger sister of the drummer has said she does not know where her brother is either. She gets some calls from him, but they are never long enough from him to tell her where he is. She has told police that she does not know where the guitarist and his girlfriend are either. If you have any idea or clues or where about of the band please call the number on the screen." _

I clicked off the screen and turned towards Donny who was staring at the TV from across the room. He picked up the phone quickly and dialed the front desk; we had left our phones sitting next to the note on the bed. We didn't want the family tracking them. I heard Donny give the front desk a number that I didn't know. I went over and sat next to him so I could hear the conversation. It rang a few times before I heard Mark's voice answer the phone.

"Hey Sparky." He reached over and grabbed my hand.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DONNY? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? EVEN BETTER WHERE THE FUCK IS RYAN AND SPENCER?" I winced at the screaming.  
"Man, calm down. Ryan is back at the house with Sheree and the others. I think they are falling for each other. Spencer…well Spencer is the cause of all the murders on the TV." I pulled my legs up and curled into a ball resting my chin on my knees.  
"You've got to be kidding me! Sophia is going crazy with worry, she wants to see Ryan and know that he is actually ok. And I'm going crazy because I'm fucking in love with her!" Donny's eye bugged out of his skull and my head shut up and I looked at the phone in surprise.  
"Ok, listen we'll come over and Whit will talk to her and then I and you have some things to talk about also." I was still staring at the phone, ready to crawl through and tell Sophia that I was sorry and I never meant for any of this to happen.

We left two hours later, returning the key to the front desk and ignored the weird looks we got from the Inn owner. We ran to where Mark and Sophia were living and hurried to the address Mark had given Donny over the phone. I kept getting a weird feeling that we were being watched, but kept pushing it back. I didn't want to worry Donny and I was sure it was just my nerves getting to me, all the Spencer business freaking me out more now that I wasn't in the protection of my home.

We raced up the steps and rang the doorbell quickly, the door flew open and there stood Mark wide eyed and looking at us like we were ghost. He rushed us inside and closed the door behind us quickly. I could hear someone messing around the kitchen and guessed it was Sophia making food for the bottomless pit that was Mark's stomach.

"Hey Riot, Hey Don. Sophia is in the kitchen, she knows your coming. I couldn't hide that fact from her." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked towards the kitchen.  
"Is she ok?" I asked.  
"I don't know. She keeps talking in French, even though I don't understand it. Then she apologizes and then does it all over again. I don't think she even realizes she's doing it."  
"Man, I'm sorry. This is our fault…" I stopped Donny right there.  
"No this is my fault. I was one the that attacked Spencer and I was the one that did when Ryan was in the room making us have to take him away from his little sister." They stared at me both, but then said nothing.  
"It is you! Where is my brother, you evil little monster!" Sophia was standing in the kitchen doorway staring at me with hate in her eyes.  
"Soph, I thought we talked about this. Let them explain the best that they can. Please?" He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her; she wilted like a flower into him and closed her eyes.  
"Yes, for you I will," She opened them and pulled away from him. "This way you two."

We followed her into the living room and we sat down on the couch looking at our hands, Donny grabbed my hand and eased it out of the fist that I had formed.

"Sophia, your brother is safe and maybe even in love. We didn't harm him, we would never harm. But Sophia you must understand that Spencer was an evil man. Six years ago I was Spencer's girlfriend I loved him very much. But when it came to much for him he decided he didn't want to be with me anymore, but he also didn't want me to be with everyone else. So he tried to kill me, but someone saved me and I came back to find Spencer, I never planned to hurt him like I did. I never planned on any of this happening." I looked at her as I said all of this; she didn't look away from at any moment.  
"Do you promise? That my brother is safe from harm and that he may have finally found some to love?"  
"Yes, I promise."

She got up and came over and gave me hug and told she was sorry for my past that she was happy that I was still alive. She went back over and sat next to Mark and he circled her with his arms, I watched the way he looked at her and my dead heart filled for him. I was glad to see him so happy, but I wonder what he would do about the fact that she was mortal and he wasn't.

Though he didn't have to worry about that long, there was knocking at the door. He kissed her on the forehead and stood to answer it. She watched him go. We were both staring at her when he heard Mark scream and heard him crash into the kitchen. Spencer came running in the room with a wild look in his eyes; he smiled at me before his eyes landed on Sophia. She screamed and ran for us, but he got her first.

He attached his teeth to her neck and began to drink, Donny hurried to tackle him, but he was too late, the venom was spreading. I rushed over to Sophia and held in my arms and looked down at her face which was crumpled in pain. I heard a sickening crack and looked over to see Donny's head rolling towards me; I screamed and jumped away from it. Spencer laughed and ran out of the house. My screams continued and didn't stop. Finally Sophia's screams began to mix with mine.

Mark hurried into the room and his eyes landed on Sophia's wiggling body and Donny's head just a few inches away from her. He rushed over to me and clapped his hand over his mouth.

"STOP IT WHITNEY! DAMN IT! STOP IT!" My screams calmed down and whimpers replaced them, I started to rock as Mark tried to put Donny back together again.

* * *

REVIEW!


	15. Pieces Back Together

Hey all. This is the second update; my boyfriend and I are having BIG problems. Seem like we can't hang out without one of us getting mad at each other. I don't know what to do…

ENJOY!

* * *

Pieces Back Together

Mark made me leave the room as he tried to make it so Donny's head attached perfectly. Sophie was in the bed next to me, sweating badly and looking in a huge amount of pain. I couldn't remember much about my change, but I remember it was beyond painful. So I reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it. She looked over at me and tried to smile until it turned into a grimace and she started thrashing. I knew that during the change you felt like every part of your body was on fire, it was like you were living in hell. So I crawled into the bed and wrapped my arms around making sure that my cold skin was against her. She calmed down quickly and somehow managed to wrap her arms around me to pull me closer.

I stared off into space over her shoulder looking at the wall; my life was a crazy mess now. I had to run away from my family just to keep them safe and I dragged a wonderful man into my life where a crazy revengeful vampire was after me and possibly him now. I didn't know if he was going to be ok and I didn't know what he would say when he was back together, if he got back together. Sophie's sobs stopped, just letting out a whimper here and there. I was glad I could do something for her since I put her in this mess. I was thinking about what she should do when I heard footsteps on the stairs, I tried to pull away from Sophie, but she clung to me and began to say no, no, no over and over again.

"Whitney, what are you doing?" It was Mark and by the tone of his voice he didn't sound very happy.  
"Tell me something Mark, when you half-changed what did it feel like?" I moved back towards Sophie and she stopped whimpering once more.  
"I don't know I really didn't feel much. I mean I didn't take a major change like you guys did, just some of the aspects that you have. Why?" I pressed my cheek against Sophie's forehead and felt how hot she was.  
"When you change like we did like Sophie is. Imagine someone forcing you to drink gallons of gasoline and then throwing a lit match down your throat. The fire starts and spreads through your blood stream lighting you on fire from the inside out, the only thing that feels even a bit good is something cold against your skin, something icy." I wondered if he would get what I meant, I was basically telling him that his girlfriend was going through enough pain to want to die.  
"Should I lie down next to her or what?" I heard him move closer.  
"No, your temperature is just a few degrees lower than a human, not like mine. Your skin won't do much for her like mine does. Is Donny ok? He could help." I said the last part quietly afraid to hear his answer.  
"He's ok; he just wants me to make sure your okay before he comes up. Are you okay?" He moved just a tad bit closer just too look at Sophie as she pressed her forehead against my neck.  
I looked at him, I wasn't sure what my eyes looked like, but he couldn't look at them for very long, "Yah I'm okay. I'm just ready for this to be all over. Everything is my fault, everyone is getting hurt because of me and I hate it. No one deserves this, Sophie doesn't deserve this pain."

He didn't say anything as he went downstairs to get Donny; I didn't say anything as Donny entered the room looking at me with sad eyes. I just clutched on to Sophie knowing she needed me more than I needed Donny. Though my body was aching for his touch and his kisses, I just needed to know that he was truly ok. That he was truly there, all in one piece. But I stayed where I was making sure that the girl beside me knew that someone was there to protect her from the pain we all had to go through.

"Honey?" Donny's voice was right behind me; I closed my eyes and let it sink in that yes he was ok and that yes he sounded just like himself. "Are you ok? I'm sorry about what happened? I should have been more ready for what happened. I should have been ready to fight; instead I wiped out and got myself beheaded." He tried to laugh, but it died after awhile.  
"You shouldn't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I was the one that started all this, I should of died all those years ago. I should have died right there in the snow where Spencer left me. That way Sophie wouldn't be going through this pain, my family wouldn't have had to go separate ways and you wouldn't have gotten your head torn off. This is my entire fault, don't you dare say you're sorry to me, don't you dare." I bit down on my tongue keeping the rest of the words that I could spill out in my mouth, words I knew I would regret.  
"Do you really wish that? Do you really wish you would have died back then? What about those that love you now? Where would they really be without you? What about me? I need you, I think I would have missed you even if I've never met you. I love you Whitney Lee and I can't live without you. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to see this world grow or die as long as you're by my side. If you ever left I promise you I would find a way to kill myself before ever leaving another minute without you." I felt his cold hand on my shoulder, and I wanted so much to turn and just wrap my arms around him, but I felt that I had a large commitment to Sophie, so I stayed where I was. "Will you not even turn around to look at me?"  
"I would, but Sophie needs me right now, I'm trying to help her through this and it seems like my cold skin helps the fact that she feels like she's burning from the inside out." As if she was actually paying attention to what I was saying, Sophie curled her fingers around the front of my shirt and pulled me closer.

I felt him kiss me on my temple and move to the other side of the bed where he laid down and moved over to Sophie. I smiled at him as Sophie seemed to relax just a little bit more with both of our cold bodies there to keep her from wishing she was dead instead. I closed my eyes and left myself drift off into whatever would take me out the position I put myself and the ones I love into now.

I don't when I finally opened my eyes, but when I did the first person I saw was Donny who was looking straight back at me. A smile played at his lips and I tried not to laugh, I don't know why I would want to laugh anyways. Sophie was a little calmer and I noticed that the change was finally coming to an end. When I thought she was close I signaled Donny to move away and as soon as he did I began to move. She didn't notice at first, the venom was close to her heart, close enough to make sure she felt no more pain. Once the venom struck the heart there was no more human life in the body to hold you back.

Donny came up and wrapped his arms around me, "What do you think she'll do first? Look for Mark or try to attack us?" I giggled as he kissed my earlobe.  
"I think she'll look for Mark, I bet nothing else is on her mind, I bet the whole time during the change she wasn't only thinking about the pain, but Mark too. Mark is right there and she wants him."  
"You're probably right, you're the girl so you know more about the female minds then I care to know about." He laughed his musical laugh in my ear and I felt myself melt in his arms, I finally let myself go and he was right there to catch me.

I had always loved the way that whenever I didn't want to stand anymore or just didn't want to hold on at that moment Donny was right there willing to hold on or stand for me. He protected me and tried to take the blame when something was clearly my fault. He was my rock, he was savior, I knew that I had always thought that Konner was the only person that I would ever love, but now in Donny's arms I saw that I was all wrong.

I understood then that Konner had a big impact in my life, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have ran. I would be alive, standing here with Donny's arms around me. I wouldn't have the terrific family I have now, they keep me strong and ready for what comes next. I knew then that I wouldn't live without Donny, it was just like he said, he was my soul mate and I wasn't willing to give that up. I was ready to fight it no matter what it meant losing.

He pushed the hair away from the side of my face with his gentle fingers, "What are you thinking about? You look so beautiful when you think too hard." He kissed me on my cheek and I turned to look at him with strong eyes.  
"You, I'm thinking about you. How I would do anything and everything to keep you safe. That I was wrong that I thought Konner was the only one that I would ever love when it feels more right to be in your arms than anyone else's. I'm going to be with you forever and you can't stop me, no one can. I'm willing to fight for this, I'm willing to fight for this feeling I know will never go away. Are you ready to fight with me?" He folded me so tightly into his chest and breathed me in like he never had before.  
"You can't stop me from fighting with you, your mine forever and I won't give that up. I would never stop you from loving me. My only hope is you don't get sick of me and leave me."

I laughed at just the thought of what he was saying, me get sick of him? I was only surprised that he hadn't gotten sick of my worrying and second guessing of everything. I had high emotions; I knew the littlest thing made me upset or even angry. I hated being left alone when I knew I could be with him, I knew it couldn't be easy dealing with me and I kept waiting for him just to tell me that things have gone far enough and that he just couldn't put up with me and my weird behavior anymore. That he wanted someone normal, someone who didn't feel like screaming when you said something just the tiniest bit mean, even though it needed to be said.

There was a movement behind us and we quickly moved apart to look at Sophie, she was sitting up in the bed, her fangs out and her eyes a deep black that reminded me of a night without stars. She turned her face towards us and we took a few steps back not knowing what she would do. Donny grabbed a bottle out of the cooler that was sitting next to the door slowly. Inside the bottle was deer blood, Mark had went out the night before and collected as much as he could get. There was around 6 bottles in the coolers and more in the downstairs freezer.

Sophie was still on the bed, but was slowly moving to her knees her hands in claws beside her. Donny started to move forward, I reached out and grabbed his hand yanking him back, but the sudden movement caused Sophie to let out a growl.

"Whitney, I'll be fine. She isn't going to hurt me once she gets her blood. Now just trust me and let go. Just let go." His words sent a frozen fear down to my stomach, I didn't want to let go. I never wanted to let go, but I did.

And he turned and walked forward, I never saw what Sophie did when she got the bottle of blood. Because as soon as he turned I turned and I ran, hard and fast I ran down the stairs slamming into Mark. I pushed him to the right side of me and he flew away from me and into the living room. I ripped open the door and took off into the daylight. I hadn't been outside for days, the fresh air made me push harder as I ran and ran.

I really don't know why I ran, it was Donny telling me to let go, it was Sophie growling at us, it was the single bottle of blood in Donny's hand. It was me and the feeling of never ending sadness. I loved Donny too much, he made me laugh and smile, but there was still that feeling deep in my gut cutting its way through all the good feelings I fought to stay there. I was damaged goods and there was no way Donny deserved that. I wasn't good enough for him and I was finally seeing it. I stood in the woods and stared down at my hand, the ring Donny gave me just weeks before weighing it down.

I gently slid the ring off my finger laid it down in the dirt and leafs knowing he would find it and stop looking for me. He wouldn't go on, he would know I was giving up on everything I wanted, and I just hoped he understood my reasons. I stared down at the beautiful ring for a few more seconds before taking off again. I stuck mainly to the woods hoping my scent would fade away as I took a single piece of clothing off at a time.

I stopped by the ocean a few hours away from the house I left. I stood there in my underwear and bra and stared at the giant ocean in front of me. Many thoughts went through my mind just then, but only one stuck and it's the one I went with.

I began to swim.

* * *

Hey I know this isn't the perfect chapter.  
But it's like how I feel just wanting to run away and forget just for the moment what I'm leaving behind. Just for that one little moment.

**UPDATE: I got review saying how they thought Whitney is cheating or something like that. I didn't mean it to look like that, Whitney is not cheating on Donny. She's scared and confused about whats going on in her head. Shes sick of people around her getting hurt and things like that. So shes leaving for a little to make sure that doesn't happen again. I'm sorry if you have something agaisnt cheating and think thats what is going on. But I promise you that is not whats going on.**

Well Review!


	16. Old Friends

Old Friends

I swam for days, I wasn't sure where I was going, I just knew that I had to leave to go where no one would look for me, and another country seemed to be the answer to that problem. So when I got to the coast of Europe I had to keep from laughing since, I found myself on one of the most popular nude beaches in Europe. I quickly got out of the water; I didn't want eyes on me more than I knew they were going to be. My mind was still in jumbles of what I left behind, I knew that tonight I would come to regret everything I did and everything I was doing. Already every part of my body was already calling for Donny's touch, I wanted to be with him so badly, but I couldn't make myself turn around. I knew that as long as I was around the people I love Spencer would keep hurting them.

"Bonjour, où avez-vous obtenu votre sein fait ?" I looked at the girl in front of me; she was a freckled face girl of twenty. Her long blonde hair covered her small breasts, but I had no idea what she had just asked.  
So I smiled politely and tried to answer her in English, "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't speak French, so excuse me." The girl smiled and just shook her head.  
"You Americans, I asked where you got your breast done; I was looking to get mine a cup bigger." My mouth dropped and I looked down at my chest, and quickly looked back up at her. "OH! Their real! I'm very sorry, they just looked to perfect to be real. I'm Amely, you look very lost."  
I got over my shock completely and hurried to cover my chest and tried to look very sad, "Actually I am, someone stole all my clothes and I have no idea what to do, all my money and my wallet was with my clothes so I'm afraid that I'm going to be naked in a country where I've never been before!"I made my bottom lip shake a little bit, showing her how upset I was, it worked and Amely quickly grabbed me into an uncomfortable naked hug.  
"Oh! You poor dear, let's go I'll go buy you a sundress and some shoes. Just wrap my towel around your body and we'll go to my car and right into town." She let go of me and smiled her little girl smile, and lead me to a spot in the sand where there three naked guys and one other naked girl. "Désolé, je partirai cette fille a eu tous ses vêtements volés et je la prendrai dans la ville pour obtenir une robe."

They all shook their heads and smiled at me kindly, I had a feeling she told them about the stealing of my clothes. I was glad when we walked away, the way the guys were staring at me made me feel more uncomfortable than the naked hug with Amely.

"AMELY!" A voice called from behind us, we turned to see the one girl and the guys running to catch up with us, and I quickly turned around and closed my eyes. But I knew the picture of those three naked guys running towards me would be burned into my brain forever. "We're going to come with you."

Amely just nodded and we finished crossing the sand, the others had to stop to hurry and put on the flip flops, one of the guys even offered to carry me when he saw I had no shoes, I said no that the sand wasn't hurting my feet, they looked at me like I was crazy and just shrugged their shoulders before we started walking again.

We got to a small car where Amely handed me her extra towel and I quickly wrapped it around my body, guys were still staring, but looked away as soon as I wrapped up. They got in the back seat, but Amely bit her bottom lip right away I knew something was wrong.

"Someone is going to have to sit on one of the guy's laps?" I hugged the towel tighter, just thinking about sitting on one of the boy's laps felt like cheating on Donny and there was no way I was going to do that, even if we weren't still together in the real sense. I love him still and I wanted to be with him, just not until Spence was dead and gone.  
"Yah, by the way since Amely is so bad about introducing people, I'm Sydney." I looked at Sydney for the first time since Amely walked up to her little group. She was taller than me and was shrugging into a tight black sundress. Her red glossy hair was piled on top of her head, but now she was pulling it down and it flowed down her back like water. She was tan all over which was unusual for redheads. "The three idiots in the back are Leroy, my brother, Russ, and the last one by the window is Troy."

Leroy looked like his sister with the red hair and tan skin, when I looked closer I saw they both had cat green eyes, Leroy's were staring at me pretty intensely at that moment, so I decided not to look at them that long. Russ was tall dark and handsome, with his curly brown hair and his dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows over them. His face was a models and his body was even better. Troy had blonde hair that was almost bleached white from the sun, his skin was darker than the others, which I found out he was Italian later on. He finally turned to me with such intense blue eyes I thought he was looking right through me, I quickly looked away.

"What is your name?" Russ said, I smiled and looked at him.  
"Whitney Lee Riot, but most of my friends call me Whit or Riot. So whatever you come up with you can call me." I smiled and everyone else laughed.

In the end Sydney decided that she wouldn't make me sit on any of the guy's laps since I didn't have any clothes on besides a towel that probably wouldn't cover much when I sat down. So he sat on Russ's lap and I got in the front with Amely. We really didn't talk much, but there were a few sentences in French in the back seat, but other than that everyone pretty much kept to themselves. Until Troy asked me where I was staying and with who, so I did what I was good at doing that day. I lied.

"Well right now nowhere, I was here with a friend, but we got in this huge fight and she totally just left the hotel we were staying at without even telling me where she was going or where. She pretty much has all my money, so I need to find a phone somewhere and ask my sister to wire me some money. After I get dressed or something."I covered my eyes with my hand; I was getting thirsty which wasn't good, at all.  
"She really did that to you? What did you fight about? Must have been something very serious for her to do that to you." Sydney said with a little bit of disbelief in her voice, I didn't blame her. I hadn't even known her friend for more than two minutes before she was giving me a weird naked hugged and telling me she was going to buy me a sundress so I don't have to walk around Europe naked. I seemed like an American gold digger.  
"I recently broke it off with my fiancée who's her brother, so of course she was angry with me and she thought bringing me on this trip would make me miss him, plus she talked about him all the time. I finally told she could stop talking about him, that I wasn't going to get back together with him ever, we just weren't meant to be and he was just evil to me when I didn't do something right in his terms. So I called it quits and she wasn't happy about that." I turned and looked at Sydney shrugging my shoulders, "He wasn't my first bad boyfriend. I had one that tried to kill me because HE wanted to break up with ME, because he still wanted me, just didn't want to be with me, but didn't want me with anyone else."  
"NO! That's a bloody joke, how did he try to kill you?" Troy asked with his eyes wide in amazement, I had to laugh.  
"With a knife to the stomach, I have the scar, I'll show you sometime."I had to laugh at the look of amazement on Troy's face; he acted like he's never heard about a guy trying to kill his girlfriend before.  
"What did you do?" Russ asked his voice was quiet like he was thinking about something incredible.  
"Someone found me, he was a doctor, and after he helped me I ran. Then the ex told the world that he would never stop loving me until he found out what happened to me. That as long as what happened to me remained a mystery that he would never be with another girl. Every single song he ever wrote were for me and no else. He likes to still claim that he loves me." I realized that I let out to much information and hoped they didn't connect the dots.  
"Oh bloody hell! I knew you looked familiar when you walked up with Amely! You're the girl in the little books that come with the CDS! Your Spencer Cons dead girlfriend! HOLY SHIT!" Leroy was practical jumping around in the back seat, finally Sydney smacked his arm and he calmed down, but I watched her eyes in the review mirror, I could tell right away that she didn't trust me.

We drove around in silence for a couple of minutes until Amely stopped the car in front of a small clothes store; my mouth practically drooled at the clothes in the window. I wasn't sure what to do, since I was in towel I didn't know if I should stay in the car and just wait for them to bring out the dress, hopefully a super pretty one like the ones in window or go in with them and explain my "story" and hope they take pity on me. But Amely answered my questions for me.

"Come on Whitney, this is my mum's store, so don't worry about the money, she always gives my friends new outfits and you'll probably get one of the cutest ones since you have rather a sad story." I laughed and got out of the car with her, Sydney quickly climbed out of the car too and stared at me with eyes hidden by sun glasses.  
"And while were in there you can show us the _scar _that Spencer Con left you." She said scar with such venom that I actually took a step back from her, and by the look on Russ's face he didn't miss it. He shook his head sadly and turned his face away from me.

I just quickly turned and caught up with Amely who was holding the door open for me, as soon as the door shut behind me a scent I knew well filled the air around me and I looked widely around the store for him until my eyes caught the back of his head, I flipped my hair over my shoulder, knowing it would spread my scent just a little more. Just a few seconds later his back went rigid and he turned quickly toward me, his eyes locked with mine and his face lit up with joy mixed with surprise. It took him seconds to get in front of me and wrap me in his arms.

"Whitney, it's been a long time." Konner breathed into my neck, at that moment I wish Donny was there to rescue me from an old friend who I knew wouldn't do me any good in this foreign country.

* * *

A little short I know, I'm sorry. But it's better than nothing.

Check out earlyMORNINGvampire and their story My Name Is Raven Now

REVIEW!


	17. Lets Not Ask Questions

Let's Not Ask Questions

I could feel the others eyes on my back, I could still feel Konner's arms around my waist holding me to tightly to a spot I know I shouldn't be in. I know I shouldn't be with him and I shouldn't be hugging him back like I missed him and there was no way I could live without him again. It was just nice to see a face that I've seen many times in this country that's so new to me. So when I tried to pull away, he kept a hold of my hand so tightly I knew that I wouldn't be able to let go on my own. I looked back at Amely asking for help with my eyes, she nodded her head showing me that she understood.

"Whitney we really better be finding your clothes and calling your sister so you can get some money." Amely came up and pulled on my other hand, but Konner still held tight.  
"Wait we can't leave until Whitney introduces us to her nice friend here." I looked and saw that this came from Sydney who had an evil grin on her face.  
"I'm Konner, been with Whit since she ran away from the Spencer. Well after he stabbed her of course and left me to find her. She lived with me and others until she ran off with Spencer again and from what I heard got engaged. So what I'm wondering is why are you here Whitney when you should be with Donny making wedding plans?" He smiled at me with the same smile that was on Sydney's face.  
"We broke up, ok? I ran away because you could never get your act together and either be with me or not be with me. Spencer was my only way out that you wouldn't follow me and I was right you didn't. So f off Konner, you're really the one that left me not that other way around." I pulled my hand hard out of his and turned my back to him trying to catch my breath.

Amely quickly pulled me away and took me to the back of the store where I guess her mother usually is. Once behind the beaded screen that separates that back from the store she let me stop and finally collect my breath. I put my hand to my dead heart and gasped for the air I really didn't need. When I looked through the beads I saw that Sydney and Konner were talking and her evil smile was clearer on her face.

"Please get your friend away from him, he could say a lot of evil things about me right now and I can't handle the nasty looks and comments she'll give me." Amely was standing beside me rubbing my back with her hand, trying to calm me down.  
"Sydney? No, that bloody girl is NOT my friend. She only came along because her brother brought her and she has this huge thing for Russ. But you do have a point whatever she hears from that guy you sure don't like she'll tell the guys and make it worse than it actually is. Just wait here for a moment and I'll go get the girl." She pushed her way out of the beads and went towards Sydney and Konner who now standing closer together than before.

I saw Amely say something to Sydney and pull her quickly away; Sydney's face showed that she was pissed at being pulled away from Konner and whatever story he was telling her. I looked past them and locked eyes with Konner, he did a small finger wave and walked back to the section he was looking at before I walked in. Sydney came through the beaded curtain first and glared at me through her sunglasses. I gave her a dirty look right back, not scared of her anymore. When Amely came through she came over to me and put her arm around me and walked me towards the door that I guess said Office on it.

"Thank you so much for this Amely, this means a lot." She was a couple of inches taller than me, but she walked my pace.  
"It's no problem Whitney, my mum loves helping people and you need help, we can't just let you walk around England in your nudy pants now can we?" She smiled and pushed through the door.

It was a large office with couches, chairs, and tables of fabrics. Right in the middle was a desk that had long legs spread across it. Behind a computer a face poked out that looked just like Amely, they've could have been twins.

"Mum, this is Whitney, she doesn't speak any French, she also got her clothes stolen on the beach and the girl she was staying with took her clothes and moved to some hotel without telling her. Do you think we can loan her a dress or something until she calls her sister to get some money to get some clothes?" Amely said all this quickly and her mother nodded a long with her.  
"We can do that, I have some perfect dressed that you would go wonderfully with your body." She came out from behind her desk and slipped on some flats that she had sitting beside her desk.  
"Thank you so much, I'll pay you back." I actually meant this when I said it.  
"No worries dearie, as long as you tell people where you go your dress than everything will be fine." She got me away from Amely and wrapped her arm around me and walked me through the back again to another room on the other side.

It took Amely's mom, who later I found out whose name was Bibi, seemed like only two seconds before she found the perfect dress. It was a pure white dress that came down to my knees in a flowly way; it was tight across the middle and had a red ribbon that tied behind me. It had thick straps that had small red ribbons weaved through them. They gave me a pair of underwear and a bra that fit perfectly. When Bibi saw my scar she went totally nuts asking what happened and how long that I've had it. When I told her about Spencer, she hugged me tightly and told me that evil man populated the world and that we had to be careful and stay away from them. We all laughed and she picked out shoes for me that went with the red ribbons perfectly.

Bibi gave me another hug and walked out to the front, Konner was gone and I was able to let out the breath that I was holding the whole time. The guys were standing outside to the car drinking what looking like smoothies, my mouth started to water right away, I was getting hungrier by the second, stepping forward Russ handed out a smoothie he had been holding in this hand the whole time. Without thinking about it and I took it out of his hand and started to drink it. Discovering that it didn't taste as bad as it should to me, I wasn't supposed to be able to eat or drink anything like this. But instead of pulling away from the drink I drank it all and left myself more confused than ever.

We all piled back into the car once more and this time Sydney made me sit in the back, but just to make her angry I sat on Russ's lap and got some pretty hilarious dirty looks from her. I could feel Russ chuckling quietly and that just made me smile, at least I wasn't the only that didn't like her. We stopped at a restaurant that Leroy swore was one of the best restaurants that he has ever eaten at. I got out of the car slowly, I didn't have money to pay for my own meal and of course they know it.

"I'll pay for you." Russ said from behind me getting out of the car, he had a shirt in his hands and he was pulling it on while the others were getting their shirts out of the trunk.  
"You really don't have to do that, I mean I could just walk around until you guys are done. I need to find a pay phone or something anyways so I can have my sister wire that money." I smiled and he smirked in the way that wasn't a smile, but not really a frown.  
"Come on you must be hungry, I'll give you a couple of coins and wait with you until you're done with your call and then we'll meet up with everyone when you're done with the call. Does that sound ok?" I didn't know how to say no, Russ had been so nice and he was searching his pockets for enough money for me to make my call.  
"Yes, alright just tell the others." I waited for him while he went and told Amely and the others our plan. They all nodded and handed him some coins, when he got back he handed them to me and smiled.  
"There from the others, they said not to hurry, that they want to make sure you tell your family what's going on. The only person that didn't give that much was Sydney, for some reason I don't think she likes you." He began to walk down the sidewalk and I hurried to catch up with him.  
"Well I don't really like her either; she's mean and just not the type of girl I get along with." I shrugged my shoulders and followed him without saying anything else.

He stopped by a booth and when I looked inside I saw what looked like a phone, I opened the door and shut it behind me. I had all the coins in my hand, but I was confused about how much to put in. I turned around and looked at the back of Russ who was leaning against the booth. I knocked and he jumped making me giggle, I pointed to the sign that showed the amount of money I needed to put, he just laughed and opened the door.

"Here just put two of these in and then dial the operator, tell them that you want to make a call to America and they should help you right away." He went to walk out of the door, before I reached out and stopped him.  
"What if they speak French?" I was actually nervous about this and he just laughed.  
"Tell them that you're American." He shut the door and leaned against the side again.

I put in the amount he told me and pushed zero when a French lady came on I quickly told her that I was American and didn't speak any French. She let out a sigh of impatience and started talking to me in English, I told her I wanted to call America and she asked for the number, I called the only person I could think of even though I knew the sound of their voice would hurt me like no other. It rang four times before they picked up.

"Hello?" Tears slowly started down my cheeks and I turned my back to Russ so he wouldn't look in and see me crying.  
"Donny, it's me."  
"WHAT THE HELL WHITNEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I flinched at his cold voice and started crying harder.  
"Don't yell at me Donny, just please don't. I'm ok, I'm not hurt or anything. Just please don't yell at me. I'm trying my hardest just to not hang up the phone." My sobs were hard to keep quiet now, there was a knock on the glass, I looked over my shoulder and saw Russ looking at me with a worried expression, I mouthed I'm fine and he nodded slowly and turned away again.  
"Are you crying Whit?"  
"No."  
"I didn't mean to make you cry, but you just disappeared and then I follow your trail and I find my ring and your clothes then your scent just ended at the ocean. I was scared. You call me days later and you want me to act like everything is ok and that I'm not mad that you left. If you wanted to end our engagement why didn't you just tell me? It hurt a lot more to find out this way."  
"No I don't want that, this just has to be this way until Spencer is stopped. He's hurt everyone I've been around and I can't let him do that anymore. Just let me do this and I'll come back, I swear I'll come back." My sobs were shaking my whole body and I knew that Russ was staring at me; I just prayed he wasn't listening to me.  
"Babe, love, just please calm down. I'm sorry for thinking that, I am. I really am, just please stop crying I hate when you cry, it makes me feel like it's my entire fault because I'm not there to hold you and tell you that everything is ok."  
"Oh, don't think that, this is my entire fault. I started everything; I'm the one that started all the bad stuff. I just miss you and everyone, I know I shouldn't be here, but it's the only way to keep everyone safe from Spencer."  
"I know is there something you need? I want you to be able to take care of yourself while your away from me. Just tell me where you are."  
"I'm in England, not sure where but that's where I am. I think I'm right outside of Pairs."  
"Great, I have a bank account there, it has a lot of money in it and I also have a really nice flat that you can stay at. Here are the numbers and I'll the call the bank as soon as I hang up with you and give them information about you that way they know who you are and that you can take money out of the account. Then my land lord at the flat, he'll get it ready for you. Everything will be ok, I promise and while you're there I'll wait for you forever and always."  
"Thank you so much Donny, I'll be home as soon as everything is straightened out I promise. I'll call as much as I can too. Just don't forget about me. Okay?" I laughed at just the thought of ever forgetting Donny.  
"Like that could ever happen baby."  
"Listen I got to go. I remember everything you said and as soon I can I'll write them down so I don't forget them for sure. I'll call you soon, I love you."  
"I love you too Whit, please come back to me."  
"I will I promise."

And then I hung up as fast as I could, my hands were shaking so badly from crying and I felt like falling to the ground and crying and screaming. I heard the door open and felt hands on my shoulders tugging me out of the phone booth, Russ swung me around and I fell into his chest without thinking, I need someone to hold me while I cried and to hold me up from keeping me from falling and never getting back up. He soothed me, rubbing my back and singing something in French that calmed me greatly. I melted and my sobs stopped and I was able to step away from him and wipe my eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was a hard phone call to make." I wiped my eyes again, the wetness reminding me that I wasn't like the others, not at all.  
"You have a secret, so do I. Why don't you tell me? I mean you can trust me, everyone needs someone to talk to once in their life." He smiled to comfort me, but I cried more.  
"You don't want to know who I am or what I am. You won't even believe me; no one would unless they had an open mind to everything." I wiped away the new tears and moved towards the restaurant that the others were at.  
"Whitney, you don't want to be alone. I can see it in your eyes, the phone call was hard for you to make because you wish that person you were talking to was here with you. But for some odd reason you won't let them, are you scared or is there something your hiding from everyone?" His voice rose a little bit with each word, and others were beginning to stare. I grabbed his arm and started to pull towards the restaurant.  
"I'll tell you later if you'll take me to some places that I need to go." I walked quickly and he stumbled behind me. I guess I wasn't walking human speed, so I slowed down just a little.  
"Fine, that's a deal." He sounded mean and grumpy, I just rolled my eyes and pushed the door open I walked in first and scanned the room for our group.

Russ walked in front of me to a table in the back where I could see Amely talking excitedly. I hurried to the table wondering what was going, that's when I saw Sydney and the look on her face as one of pure evil. When she saw me, her look became clearer and the others turned around, that's when I noticed there was extra person at the table. My hands began to shake and my body was yelling for a fight. My fingers made themselves into claws and my fangs began to ache. I was ready to kill and the man knew it. He turned and smiled that same smile he gave me when he attacked the first time.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My voice was filled with venom, I saw the others flinch, but Spencer remind calm.  
"Now, now Whitney baby let's not ask questions at the moment." He stood up and made his way towards me; he circled me with his arms and pressed his lips against my ear. "This is your last day on this earth; I will kill you and anyone that dares gets in my way."

I stared over his shoulder at Russ who looked like he was ready to kill, I closed my eyes and cried just a little more.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long and that this chapter isn't very good  
Or that the last one wasn't it either.

REVIEW


	18. Saving Time

Saving Time

I couldn't move from the spot I was at, Russ was still watching me as were the others. I couldn't think of what else to do so I slowly raised my hand at my side and started signing numbers to Russ. I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and dialing the numbers that I was signing. All of the there's seemed confused, but weren't watching my hand. I then signed 911 before putting my hand down and tried to pull away from Spencer, who was still holding me tightly.

"Spencer not here not now, no one else needs to die. No one else needs to become what we are. No one else needs this life, there's enough of us now." I spoke quickly and softly, there was no way human ears could tell that we were even speaking to each other.  
"I'm not going to make this painless, I'm pretty sure that my death wasn't painless. You put me through hell so don't think you can ever get away with a quick, painless death." He smiled his evil grin and gently ran the tip of his fingers down my cheek. It sent a shiver down my spine, but not in a good way.  
"And you don't think shoving a knife into my stomach was painless? Lying in the freezing snow and watching while the ground around me turned a pulsing red, that's what you call painless? I went through the same hell you did, but I didn't have a choice. It was that or death. I wasn't ready for the Grim Reaper to take me." I could feel my fangs beginning to come through; my body was ready for a fight, here and now. I pushed against his chest with too much force, he flew backwards and smacked into the middle of the table.  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Sydney screamed, looking down at her shirt which was covered in soda.  
"My fucking problem is this bastard here. Though I'm sure you made sure he was here, right you little bitch." The sound of my voice was different, for the fact that my fangs were in fully in place and I could feel the venom building.  
"Don't talk to me like that! I thought you were LYING! And clearly you were because no girl would treat Spencer Con like that!" She stood up and threw her napkin on the floor; she went to step around me to probably to go the restroom.  
I stepped in front of her and looked her in the eyes, she took a step back and I wondered what my face looked like to her, "You will never know me, you will never know the hell this man put me through. He's tried to kill me, but now I'm living a hell no one wants to live. He almost killed the love of my life, and also turned my best friend's girlfriend into what I am. It's hell. A life of hell."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, her whole body shaking, her face drained of color from the pure fear I was putting into her.  
"My life, also stop thinking you know everything about everyone. I'm pretty sure that all your friends hate it, and the guy you want, can't stand you either." I backed away from her and turned my back on the surprised table and began for the front door.

I felt a hand on my upper arm and glanced up to see Spencer leading me out of the restaurant with a wide grin on his face. I let out a low growl, causing the people that were waiting for a table to look at me with fear. Spencer pulled me more quickly out of the doors and down the sidewalk. We were getting strange looks from the people we passed, I knew I most looked beyond angry and Spencer was looking happy as can be.

"Would you like to tell me where we are going?" I asked, trying to rip my arm away from him.  
"Would you like to shut the fuck up?" He looked down at me and gave me his rock star grin, it made me want to puke.  
"Would you let me go?" I yanked my arm again and this time he let me go and I flew to the ground, what the hell was wrong with me?

Spencer was looking at me in the same way; I was not acting like a vampire. I was supposed to be graceful, never falling on to my side on the ground, or eating and drinking human food. I pushed myself up and avoid looking at Spencer; I didn't want to answer questions when I didn't even have any answers. He grabbed my arm again, but not as tight. We hurried down the sidewalk and he made his way towards a black spots car parked at the curb.

"Get in the car and don't make a scene and don't say another word. Got it?" He sneered into my ear; all I did was nod as he opened the door and shoved me inside. I hurried and buckled my seat belt, even though I should never really need it. I was confused about what was going on with me and why I wasn't fighting back. Spencer got into the car and started it without saying anything or even looking at me.  
"Why are you so dead set on killing me? I've never done anything to you, besides turn you into a vampire which didn't have to happen if you didn't try to kill me in the first place. Was a normal break up to hard for you?" I screamed at him, I didn't understand any of this anymore, I wanted one thing, and that was Donny. I wanted to be in his arms right at that moment. I wanted to be safe.  
"I'm dead set on killing you because you were a secret that was meant to stay dead; you were supposed to be the jumpstart of my career. Everyone loves a guy in love with a girl that was murder, I was supposed to come back and get you. Say we had set up a meeting spot to go get some coffee, instead when I got there I found you on the ground, dead, ice cold. But no of course you couldn't do that, you somehow survived and disappeared." He smacked the wheel hard with his hand, I heard a loud crack and when he lifted his hand I noticed the hard plastic had a large crack down the middle.  
"Wait your saying that I was just a plan to get you famous? You tried to kill me to get sympathy votes from the record companies and your fans!" I screamed and reached over and started to punch him and smack, it made loud cracks every time my fist connected with his arm or neck or anyway where I hit him.  
"What the hell you fucking bitch! I did this for my career, and you fucking ruined this for me. I thought all the stories I got from fans about seeing you in the mall and all the other places were just made up stories. I was stupid to put your picture in the album book; I thought it would give me a few extra points." He yelled this at me, getting sick of me punching and smacking him he grabbed my wrists and kept them in his hands. I pulled away, but he held on tight.  
"You're a sick bastard and deserve to die. DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" The person in the car next to us and glanced over, Spencer's window was open and by the look on their faces they knew who we were.  
"No I'm sorry honey," he said as he rolled up the window, I held eye contact with the person until the tinted window was up, "You're the one that deserves to be dead, for real this time."

I gave up my fight and slunk back into the seat, he finally let go of my hands and I sat as close to the door as I could. I didn't want to be around him or even breathe the same air as him, so I stopped. I sat still, not moving, slowly an idea began to form. I leaned more and more against the door; Spencer never once looked at me. I let my curls fall into my face, and I let it look like I was in a vampires sleep.

He stopped the car at a gas station, once the car was filled he walked inside to pay, he only had cash on him. Once I knew he was inside the store, I slowly opened the door enough for me to get out, but not enough for it to be noticeable from inside the gas station. I slipped out of the car and lay down on the ground, slowly closing the door as I laid there. Once it was closed without a second thought I ran and I ran hard. I knew he could catch me if he wanted, it wouldn't be that hard, it had been awhile since I've feed and my body was becoming weak with hunger.

My steps started to falter and my body began to shut down, I tried my hardest to keep running, but I felt weaker I knew he could catch me anytime. I pushed harder hoping a forest would come into view, just a quick drink would get me through until I could make it back to the others. Though they wouldn't be able to keep me safe, they were fragile humans, able to break with just a poke of my finger. I knew there was only one person I could call that would keep me safe. The thought of seeing Donny again sent my adrenaline rushing, but it wasn't good enough.

Spencer's body hit mine hard, making a loud cracking noise. We crashed into the ground leaving a large indent in the cement, others around us screamed and ran away from us. I pushed him off of me and tried standing, but my body was once again shutting down. My dress was ripped to shreds on the one side; I held the parts together with my hand and pushed myself up with the other. I felt drained and my body was too heavy for my legs to support, I dropped to the ground again, not able to stop myself with my hands. I laid there for a minute realizing that I've never felt like this before when I didn't drink when I was supposed too.

Spencer stood over me watching me as the others around us did, they didn't know what to do. Some had cell phones in their hands ready to call the cops; others just stared at the scene they didn't know how to explain. I tried pushing myself up again, this time with both hands, but the dress was ruined and half of it was floating away from my body. I began to cry and clutched my dress to my body. Out of pity a man walked up and wrapped his jacket around my shoulders.

I looked up into the eyes of this man, but he had to look away. I either scared him or he just felt horrible that the only thing he could do was give me a jacket.

"Thank you." I said anyways, he just nodded and returned to the crowd, but soon turned his back and walked away from the scene.

Others began to fade, others stayed to watch to see what would happen, and I knew the others who left didn't want to watch to see what would happen to me. The look in Spencer's eyes was enough to make you want to run away and never return home. Spencer grabbed my arm and ripped me off the ground and onto my feet, when I threatened to fall again he picked me up and carried me. I simply lay limp in his arms and didn't fight him, only one person followed us, only one person I realized was going to try and save me.

Spencer didn't notice the man behind us, he was too busy mumbling something under his breath, I didn't listen, and I just kept my eyes trained on the man behind us who kept his eyes on the ground. He looked up from the ground for just a second and gave me a wink, I gasped in surprise, Spencer didn't even notice. This man was stupid, this man could get us both killed, and this man had the most delicious smelling blood running through his body.

I had to keep telling myself that Russ must not be my dinner.

REVIEW

YAY I TURN 17 TOMORROW!


End file.
